Kelly and sylvie, vegas
by Chicagofirefangirl11
Summary: Just a story i like about vegas and kelly and sylvie how i think they should be together and how kelly and sylvie should be end game. I do not own any of the chicago fire charters only my own in later chapters
1. Vegas baby

It's a few months after shays death kelly is still a mess. The new paramedic has started working at 51. She's gorgeous kelly would be and idiot if he didn't see it but she's blonde and spunky just like shay, it hurts when he thinks of shay and for the first little while Sylvie Brett was a contestant reminder of shay, until kelly started to get to know her better and she became her own person in his head. Kelly was starting to think of Sylvie in a romantic way and when none of the guys wanted to go to Vegas with him and once he's ready to give up and go by himself he sees Sylvie about to leave the fire house. He falls in step beside her and starts walking in front of her back wards to face her she smiles at him and he says "you wanna go to Vegas with me?" Kelly asks grinning from ear to ear.

"When" Sylvie asks stunned.

"Today." Kelly replies still smiling.

Sylvie takes a minute to think about it and he adds "it'll be fun." Kelly says reassuringly.

Sylvie thinks for a second knowing she needs to get away and she's only ever been to two states Indiana and Illinois so it be fun to travel and she says "sure, why not." Sylvie says smiling.

"Okay great." Kelly says and the two head to each other's places to get what they need by the time noon hits they are at the airport and kelly buys both ticket as he wants to do something nice for her. They are sitting on the plane and they chat about their pasts Sylvie tells kelly about her ex fiancé and how he was smothering her. She tells Kelly that's the main reason for her leaving fowlerton, she needed a greasy start. Kelly listens intently and then tells her about his ex fiancé cheating on him and tells Sylvie about shay and how Sylvie reminds him a lot of her.

They land a few hours later in Vegas and goes to the hotel, they get one room with queen bed and a pull out couch. Kelly says he will take the couch as they get to their room "thank you but you don't have to I can since you paid for everything so far this trip." Sylvie says "don't worry about it." Kelly replies.

They get changed and Kelly heads down to the casino Kelly's at the black jack table when Sylvie joins him. Just then the dealer flips up a jack and then his next card is a 2 and then Kelly says "hit me" then he gets a 9 and he flips up his cards revealing he has 21 and he gets $10,000! Kelly's so happy he kisses Sylvie and expects her to push him away but to his surprise she kisses him back deeply.

They go and cash in Kelly's money and then go go to dinner.

Once they get to the restaurant Kelly asks her "have you ever thought about getting married, since you broke off your engagement?" "Yea if the right man was to ask me I would in a heartbeat." Sylvie replies.

"Has the right guy came along yet?" Kelly asks

"I'm not involved with anyone at the moment." Sylvie says

The waiter comes with red wine and takes their orders Kelly orders steak and French fries while Sylvie orders chicken Parmesan.

Once the waiter takes their order and leaves Kelly asks "why did you kiss me back?" He's curious.

"Because," Sylvie says and takes a deep breath then continues "I like you." Those three simple words mean more than she could ever know to him.

"Oh I had no idea." He says taking a big sip of his wine then says "I like you to that's the main reason I asked you to come with me. I didn't just ask you because the guys wouldn't come." He reassures her

"Oh I didn't know I figured I was a last minute resort." She says honestly. He shakes his head and say no that she was her first chose but she wasn't around at first.

Their food comes and they are both silent for awhile. they have finished the first bottle of wine and onto a second by time desert comes around Kelly orders chocolate truffle cake and Sylvie orders caramel cheesecake.

Over dessert they continue their conversation from earlier about them liking one another.

Kelly gets a thought into his head and says it out loud to Sylvie "life is short we learn that everyday on the job why are we wasting time with our loved life's when we both have feelings for the other let's stop wasting time." Kelly says as he finishes his dessert.

"I agree but what are you saying exactly Kelly?" Sylvie asks a little shocked.

"Lets get married." Kelly says


	2. Wedding night

"What?" Sylvie pretty much spits her wine out.

"Are you serious?" She asks

And he's smiling that smile that she loves so much "yes I'm serious" Kelly says

"I like you a lot and I'm tired of playing the game. I'm not getting any younger I want to settle down if you do." Kelly adds and Sylvie smiles she's about to marry Kelly Severide…IN VEGAS!

"Okay let's do it!" Sylvie says smiling and Kelly can't believe he's about to marry the most beautiful woman he has ever meet.

Kelly pays for dinner and they head to a jewelry store first in the strip.

"I want you to have an engagement ring and a wedding band, I know we aren't doing this traditionally but do want you to have an engagement ring and is both to have wedding bands." Kelly says as they stand outside of a jewelry store. "Okay that's fine with me, and maybe someday we can Renew our vows with our friends and families by our side." Sylvie says hopefully.

"If that's what you want then that's what we will do." Kelly says kissing her passionately. Sylvie moans at the kiss, she can't believe this is happening she's more happy than she's been in a long time.

They go into the jewelry store and Sylvie and Kelly look at the wedding sets.

Kelly and Sylvie both see the perfect set at the same time it's almost like the set was made for them.

"That's it, that's the set!" Sylvie says excitedly and Kelly smiles and says "I think so to." The sales woman takes the set out and they try them on. It's a beautiful silver diamond engagement ring. It's princess cut and got clusters of smaller diamonds on the band beside the bigger diamond.

And the woman's wedding bad has one simple small diamond in the middle of it and the mans band is just plain.

"Do you like it?" Kelly asks Sylvie.

She smiles and nods excitedly "yes definitely." She answers him.

"Okay, we will take these." Kelly says to the sales lady and she nods and gets them ready and Kelly lays for them.

"You don't have to pay for everything you know, I do have money to." Sylvie says as they exit the store and walk towards the chapel.

"I know I just like spoiling you I've never had someone to spend my money on before and it's nice." Kelly says smiling and pulling her into him.

"Oh okay, it's just I'm not use to that, even my ex fiancé didn't spoil me neither did my family, I've always earned everything I've gotten." Sylvie explains

"Well, now you have me to spoil you and Sylvie I will always take care of you and spoil you like you should be." Kelly says kissing her hair.

Sylvie smiles and leans into him as they walk and reach the chapel.

They walk in and they are next to be married Kelly brings Sylvie close to him and asks her "are you sure you want to do this? Kelly asking hoping she's not gonna change her mind.

"I'm sure I've had feelings for you for awhile and I didn't want to confront them due to what you were going through with shays death. I figured where I replaced her you'd never have feelings for me but I'm happy we are doing this I want this if you do." Sylvie explains.

"I want this I'm ready and I've had feelings for you for awhile now too." Kelly tells her and this kiss then they hear "the severides your next." As the justice of the peace calls out, they head up to the front of the chapel holding hands.

They say their vows and they both say I do and they kiss and that kiss is more passionate then any kiss Kelly has ever had or given to anyone else.

That kiss was specially for his new wife Sylvie Severide.

They fill out the paperwork and get their certificate and head back to the hotel, after that kiss they need each other.

They reach the elevator of the hotel and it's empty and Kelly pushes Sylvie against the wall of the elevator and kisses her hard and grinds into her, she moans into their kiss. The doors open and they stumble down the hallway kissing, and laughing.

They reach their door and Kelly fumbles with the key never breaking their kiss though.

They finally gain access to the room and clothes start flying as the door shuts behind them.

Kelly takes Sylvie's shirt off revealing her purple lace bra. Kelly kisses her neck and her collarbone earning him a moan. Kelly takes off his own shirt revealing his tight muscles and Sylvie's hands roam Kelly's chest and back with her hands. She kisses Kelly's neck and he moans. Kelly lifts Sylvie up by her thighs and she wraps her legs around him and grinds into him making them both moan.

He takes her over to the bed and lays her down gently kissing between her breasts, he unclips her bra and starts kissing her breasts and sucking her nipples. Sylvie moans and unbuckles Kelly's belt buckle, then pushes his jeans off of him. Kelly takes her jeans off of her and starts kissing her thighs and then takes her underwear off and devours her. She moans, his tongue is like magic she thinks as he's going down on her. It feels incredible, she can't believe her husband is this good in bed.

—

They spent the night making love and they finally feel asleep around 4am.

Kelly wakes up first flat on his stomach with one arm around Sylvie's was it while the other with the wedding band was under his head. He still couldn't believe that they were married he was so happy.

He thinks for a bit about his past and all the crap relationships and one night stands and he finally realizes that, that all lead up to this moment here in bed beside his beautiful wife..


	3. Home sweet chicago

The last day they spend in Vegas they spent in bed, talking and making love. They talk about how the fire house is going to be shocked to know they are married. They also talk about their new living arrangements as they want to live together now and Kelly wants to leave his condo anyway since it only reminds him of shay and he wants a fresh start with his wife. He still can't get over the fact that he has a wife. And even though they married before they started dating and before things got serious between them he is starting to fall hard and fall in love with her.

"Do you want kids?" Kelly asks Sylvie as they lay naked under the sheets and he traces circles on her shoulder.

"Yea I do, do you?" She asks him hoping he does to.

"Yes very much so." Kelly admits, which makes Sylvie smile and kiss him.

"Would you want to start a family right away?" Kelly asks after their kiss is finished.

"I would be very happy if we started a family right away!" Sylvie says happily as her hand roams Kelly's body.

Kelly leans over to Sylvie's ear and tugs on the earlobe then says "let's start trying now."

She smiles and moans then says "okay I'm not on birth control anyway at the moment and we've only been using condoms so all we have to do is not use one." Sylvie says straddling Kelly.

He smiles at her and kisses her as his hands roam her body and says "you don't have to tell me twice not to use the stupid things." They both chuckle at this and

They start kissing passionately.

—

They try several time that day but before they know it it's time to go home cause they have shift the next morning.

They pack in between stealing kisses.

"I'm so happy, you make me so happy Sylvie thank you for coming with me and marrying me!" Kelly says and kisses Sylvie.

"I am to and I'd do it all again in a heartbeat." She says putting her arms around his neck deepening their kiss.

They get to the airport and board the plane.

"Where will we stay until we find a place?" Sylvie asks

"Your place." Kelly replies holding her hand. He doesn't like her neighbour but he doesn't want to start their marriage off in a place he shared with Shay even though they weren't a couple it still be hard on Kelly, so her place is the only option at the time.

"Okay." Sylvie says putting her head on his shoulder.

"Why didn't you ever ask me out if you liked me? Why did it take us this long to know how each other feels?" Sylvie asks.

Kelly takes a deep breath in and sighs. "Because I was going through a lot, I was a mess even though I did like you I didn't want you to have to deal with my baggage right then. I know that seems like a cop out but I just needed some time to get my head on straight before I asked you out." Kelly says rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

"Oh, I can understand that but technically you still haven't asked me out." Sylvie says and chuckles at the thought.

"True but now we are together, and know how one another feels I'm sorry things moved fast but I'm happy they did I don't want to waste time anymore if shays death taught me anything it's that, specially with our jobs not every day is a guarantee. " Kelly says looking into Sylvie's baby blue eyes.

"That's true I'm glad we didn't waste anymore time." Sylvie says leaning in and kissing him.

They land around 10pm and they get into Kelly's car that they left at the airport and go to Sylvie's.

They go right to sleep as they both have to be up early for shift.

—

Kelly wakes up when his alarm is going off he grabs his phone and turns the alarm off and turns to see Sylvie opening her eyes and smiling at him. "Good morning beautiful." He says and kisses her.

"Mmhm I could wake up like this everyday." She says deepening their kiss.

"Well lucky for you you get to." Kelly says loving the sound of her being his wife.

"Hmm I love that!" Sylvie says smiling into their kiss.

"We better get ready or we are going to be late." Kelly says

And Sylvie sighs and nods and goes to get up and get into the shower.

"You should join me in the shower." She says with a smirk.

"Don't have to ask me twice." He says going over to the bathroom with her.

They undress each other and jump into the shower kissing each other and hands roaming over the others body. They finally was up and get out and get dressed.

"We can stop on the way for coffee and something to eat quick on the way." Kelly says and Sylvie nods as she ties her hair back.

"Should we wear our bands or would it be to dangerous on the job?" Sylvie ask honestly not knowing what to do she doesn't want lose her rings and she doesn't want Kelly to get hurt cause of his ring.

"We both wear gloves it should be fine no one else takes their bands off." Kelly tells her

And she thinks on that for a second and he's right "okay good cause I don't want to." She says kissing him.

"Good." Kelly says and he grabs his keys and they head out.

They stop at a café quickly for coffee for Kelly and green tea for Sylvie as they are trying to get pregnant, and a bagel each.

They reach the fire house and everyone's already their so Kelly gathers everyone including the chief into the common room and once he's got everyone's attention he says "Sylvie and I went to Vegas and we got married." He says and the room is silent they can see the confusion on everyone's face and Casey's the first one to say congratulations and then everyone else takes his lead.

Kelly and Sylvie both knew the house would be confused and shocked but it was hard actually facing it.

Casey and Boden take Kelly into Bodens office to talk.

"Why and how and where you two dating before you left?" Casey speaks first once they get into the office.

Kelly answers honestly saying that no they weren't seeing each other before they left but they had feelings for one another and everything kinda just got into place once they got to Vegas and no they weren't drunk. Kelly explains that life is short and shays death taught him that and he didn't want to waste anymore time he just wants to be happy and settle down and he is happy now . With her everything's better he tells them.

"Well as long as this doesn't effect your guys jobs I'm happy for you two." Boden says and kelly says thank you and he appreciates the support.

"I'm happy that your happy I just hope you didn't rush into things" Casey tells him and kelly tells him he didn't but before the conversation can go any further the alarms go off.


	4. structure fire

The alarms go off.

"All units structure fire union street" dispatch says.

The house jumps into action.

Kelly and Matt and Boden exit the office and go to the apparatus floor where Sylvie and Dawson and getting into the ambo he quickly goes to Sylvie and says "be careful please." She nods and kisses his check and says "you too."

Squad 3 gears up and heads out.

The drive to the scene is pretty quiet.

They reach the scene and it's a mess it's a factory fire and it's already almost all engulfed I'm flames but there's still dozens of people inside.

"Squad primary search, truck you go with squad engine get a line in there and ambo set up triage." Chief Boden barks at everyone.

They all mask up and squad goes into the fire first.

Sylvie is more worried than she has ever been. Dawson sees she's worried "it's normal to be this scared once your married or invoked with one of them it's hard to watch them go in and know it could be the last time you see them." Dawson says patting her back.

"How do you do it?" Sylvie asks

"With great difficulty." Dawson answers just then Sylvie hears Kelly's voice over the radio "chief there's dozens down her trapped and we can't get to them." Kelly says

Then Herman pipes up over the radio and says "chief we don't have much time this place is about to blow."

"Everyone evacuate now. The roof is about to cave and the boiler is about to blow get out now." Chief orders

"Chief we can't leave all of these people down here trapped." Kelly says.

Sylvie can't help but feel a tear escape her eye.

"It's okay he'll be fine, he'll get out." Dawson says reassuringly.

"I know I gotta stay positive." Sylvie says even though shes terrified.

"Try to get as many out as possible and get the hell out." Chief says bringing Sylvie back to the present.

"Okay chief." Kelly says

"I'm going to help him." Casey says over the radio and Sylvie hears Dawson gasp beside her.

"No casey get up here." Chief says

"Not leaving him alone." Casey replies.

A few minutes later there's a small explosion on the top floor.

"Squad report" chief says, the radio is silent.

"Truck report." Chief barks into the radio.

Radio still silent.

Gabby and Sylvie are holding each others hand while holding their breath both of their husbands is in there and not responding.

"Someone from 51 report." Chief barks into the radio.

"Chief it's bad it's really bad Severide got hit by a falling piece of concert and mills got knocked out by the blast." Casey says and gabby sighs with relief but Sylvie is in more panic now then before. She keeps thinking how bad is it? Is he going to be okay? "Come back to me baby." She whispers

"Okay get them out before this blows anymore." Chief says.

"Yes sir." Casey responds

Casey and Cruz brings Kelly out and tony and Capp bring out Mills.

Sylvie and Dawson spring into action taking kelly and the other ambo taking Mills.

Kelly is burnt on his neck and he's got a cut on his head, once the turn out coat is off Sylvie can tell he's got a few broken ribs.

"We gotta get him to med but he should be fine." Dawson tells Chief and she's also trying to ready Sylvie at the same time.

"Okay go." Chief says and goes to check on mills whose got a bad concussion and a fractured wrist.

While in the back of ambo 61 Kelly wakes up and try's toe smile at sylvie. She tells him to save his energy and that they are almost to med when he winces because of his ribs.

They arrive at med and will Halstead and Maggie take Kelly into a trauma room.


	5. The aftermath

Sylvie and Dawson wait in the waiting room while the doctors check Kelly out.

"Does it ever get easier?" Sylvie asks Dawson.

"Not really every time casey runs into a burning building my heart sinks a little more each time it's just the way it is but I always look at it as at least I'm on scene most times, and knowing that I can help him is always better than not knowing what's going on." Dawson says rubbing Sylvie's back.

"True I'm glad I'm there to know what's going on but not hearing him answer the chief is probably the scariest thing I've had to witness." Sylvie says tears welling up in her eyes, Dawson pats her back and says "I know the feeling all to well but that just means you love you." Sylvie knows she's married to Kelly and she should have already been I love with him but they didn't do anything traditional but she's starting to realize she loves him very much, and that scares her it makes her vulnerable and she doesn't like that feeling of vulnerability. She scared for so many reasons.

Will comes out and says "is his family here yet?" And Sylvie stands you and says "I'm his wife."

"Oh okay I didn't know." Will says then adds "he is conscious he's got two broken ribs and a few bruised ones he's got a small concussion and some cuts and bruises but all in all he is very lucky and he can go home in a few hours but he's off of work until his ribs heal due to they can puncture his lung if he isn't carful." "Okay should someone be with him?" Sylvie asks not wanting him to be alone.

"Yes at least for the first few days." Will says and Sylvie nods and says "can I see him?" "Sure" Will says.

Will leads Sylvie to go see Kelly. .

Kelly is laying down he looks up when Sylvie enters and smiles.

"Hey beautiful." Kelly says

"Hey how are you?" Sylvie asks going beside his bed.

"I'm fine ." He says trying to sit up but wincing at the pain from his ribs.

"Don't move to much, why don't you take some of your pain meds." Sylvie asks him and he realizes she doesn't know about his addiction he had with pain meds when his shoulder was hurt so he starts to tell her "two years ago I hurt my neck and Shay gave me pain meds for it I never got it checked out until the pain got to bad and the addiction got worse then the pain, I had basically broken my neck so I had surgery, ever since then I promised my self not to take anymore pain meds." He says wincing at the pain while he talks.

"Oh I had no idea I'm sorry." Sylvie says and taking Kelly's hand.

"It's okay babe there's still stuff we are learning about one another but that's okay." Kelly says bring her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"Yea I know, you scared me today." She admits and then the tears start to fall, Kelly feels terrible that he's made her cry he never wants to do that he loves her so much. Thought scares him but it's true he loves his wife and he doesn't want her to be scared of losing him .

"I love you Sylvie Severide and I will always try to come back to you, you give me a reason to live now, and I love you very much ." Kelly says pulling Sylvie down for a kiss.

"I love you to Kelly and thanks for always trying to come back to me, I know you can't promise that you will but knowing you'll try is enough." Sylvie says kissing Kelly again.

"I'm sorry I scared you today I didn't mean to." Kelly says holding her hand tight.

"I know, it's fine I'm just glad your okay." Sylvie says

—

Kelly gets out of med the same day and Sylvie takes care of him for a few days until his concussion is better then she goes back to work. Kelly is allowed back to work within two weeks and while he's home he looks for a place for him and Sylvie, they find a new condo closer to the station then the one they live in now. They go to look at it it's 3 bedrooms and 2 and a half baths it has a den and a nice room for a playroom for their kids someday. It also has a two car garage it's 3 levels and it's gorgeous.

They buy the condo and are due to move in, in a month.

It's a month since they got married and they have been trying to get pregnant again since Kelly's rubs been feeling better and one morning Sylvie doesn't feel so well so she takes a test…Kelly is in the kitchen making bacon and eggs and the smell is making her nauseous, the timer on her phone goes off and she sees the test results, it's positive…..


	6. Positive

It's positive….

Sylvie is shocked at first then she smiles and runs out to the kitchen.

"What's wrong?" Kelly says when he sees Sylvie rush towards him, she kisses him taking him by surprise then says "I'm pregnant." And shows him the test.

"What really?" Kelly says shocked and looks at the test for a second and then picks Sylvie up and twirls her as he kisses her she giggles with happiness.

"I love you." She says

"I love you to!" Kelly replies and sets her down and goes to feel her stomach.

"I am so happy right now I didn't know it was possible to be this happy." Kelly says kissing her forehead.

"I know I feel the same way." Sylvie says leaning into Kelly's touch.

Kelly goes over and dips up the breakfast and gives a plate to Sylvie and she gets a smell of the grease and she gets nauseous and runs to the bathroom.

"Babe you okay?" Kelly asks as Sylvie runs to the bathroom.

"Agh, no." Sylvie says and Kelly rushes to the bathroom after her and Sees she's getting sick.

"Oh baby, here." Kelly says passing her a cold washcloth.

She moans as another wave hits.

"Is there anything you need?" Asks Kelly and she shakes her head

"You shouldn't have to see me like this." Sylvie says between heaves

"Through sickness and health remember." Kelly says softly holding her hair for her and she smiles weekly.

"Thank you ." She says.

The nausea lasts for about another five minutes then she can get up and clean her self up.

"I hope this doesn't last long." Kelly says watching Sylvie brush her teeth.

"Me either." Sylvie says as she rinses her mouth out and goes over and puts her arms around Kelly's waist.

"I wish I could take this part of pregnancy away for you." Kelly says kissing her tasting the mint on her lips.

"Thank you, for being amazing." Sylvie says as she buries her head in his shoulder.

"It's easy when I have such an amazing wife." Kelly says kissing her deeply.

"So you don't like bacon and eggs I'm guessing ." Kelly says chuckling .

"I can't stand the smell of grease right now." Sylvie says

"I'm sorry babe I didn't know." Kelly says as he rubs his hand up and down her back while the other is on her waist.

"We should probably head over to med and see how far along you are and stuff." Kelly says kissing Sylvie's hair.

"Yea your right let me just go get dressed." Sylvie says and Kelly nods.

—

They arrive at med a little while later and Kelly and Sylvie walk in together holding hands.

Kelly spots April at the desk and he tells her why they are there and she goes and gets will.

While April is gone to get Will she gives Sylvie a bottle to get a sample in to confirm the pregnancy.

Sylvie give the bottle back to April and then April and will tell her that she is pregnant and they want to do an ultrasound to see how far along she is.

"Okay Sylvie lift your shirt please, and this will be cold. " will says as he puts the cold get on her belly. Kelly takes Sylvie's hand and holds it in his and smiles at her and she smiles back.

"Okay you are 4 weeks pregnant." Will says

Kelly and Sylvie smile and they kiss each other.

Will tells April to go and get so prenatal vitamins for Sylvie and he starts telling Kelly and Sylvie the do's and Don'ts of the pregnancy.

"Okay so for the last little bit you can't work I'll put you off around 34 weeks, no heavy lifting and I know that's going to be hard with your job so you have to tell the chief as soon as possible."

Will says and Sylvie and Kelly nod.

Will then adds "no sex after 34 weeks either it could induce you, but other whys your fine up until then, no processed meat and no raw fish."

The next hour is spent going over everything making sure Sylvie knows to be carful specially with her job and to get lots of rest and fluids and to try to eat even though it's hard right now.

Will tells them that Sylvie needs to be taking prenatal vitamins everyday it's very important for moms and babies.

They head out and go back to their place and once they are home Kelly takes Sylvie by the hand and leads her to the couch.

"I'm very happy and I want you to know that I wouldn't want this with anyone else." Kelly says kissing Sylvie.

"Me either, I'm so happy I'm doing this with you and I'm so happy we are going to be parents." Sylvie says excitedly.

"We need to tell the house tomorrow on shift." Kelly says rubbing his hand up and down her arm.

Sylvie sighs and says "I know but they already think our marriage is going to fail I'm scared to tell them this specially where I'm still the new girl."

Sylvie's right she's only been at 51 for five months, that thought makes Kelly think it's only been five months since shay died… she would have loved to be an aunt. No Kelly you can't go there he tells him self.

Kelly is brought out of his thoughts by Sylvie kissing him.

Kelly moans as Sylvie rubs his hand over his crotch.

"Mmhm this is nice surprise, you want to move this to the bedroom?" Kelly asks kissing Sylvie's neck and she nods and says "absolutely, I want you now." She says breathlessly.

Kelly picks her up by her thighs and Sylvie wraps her legs around Kelly's waist, Sylvie grinds into Kelly and he moans. Kelly carry's her into their room and puts her down on the bed. She takes his tee shirt off of him and tosses it on the floor, her hands roaming his tight muscles, Kelly reaches down to the hem of Sylvie's shirt and pulls it over her head and throws it across the room and starts kissing her passionately.

Sylvie grinds into Kelly hard and he moans into their kiss. Kelly unclips Sylvie's bra and starts kissing her breasts and tugging on her nipples with his teeth. She moans loudly and says "I need you baby." With that Kelly undoes her jeans and tugs her underwear off and starts kissing her thighs and between her thighs, Sylvie gasps as he traces circles on her clit with his tongue. He smiles as she writhes under his touch.

He puts a finger inside of her and starts finger her and he feels how wet and ready for him she is.

Kelly takes his own jeans off and takes his boxers off and slides into her.

She moans as he moves faster and faster, kissing her neck and her breasts as he moves.

She can feel the pleas wash over her as she's about to cum.

"Kelly I'm, I'm about tooo." Her words are cut off by a moan as he goes in deeper.

"Cum for me baby I'm about to cum to." Kelly says as his pace picks up.

They both come undone at the same time gasping for air.

"I love you Sylvie." Kelly says against her hair.

"I love you to." Sylvie says breathlessly.

"That was amazing." Kelly says kissing her temple as he pulls out and she moans at his action in protest.

"It was I don't want it to be over." Sylvie says as she sits up and Kelly chuckles.

"I know me either but we need to get some food into you." He says as they both clean up.

"I don't know if I can keep anything down." Sylvie says as she puts on one of Kelly's tee shirts and he smiles at the action.

"Well you should at least try." Kelly says , she nods as he's putting only boxers on which turns her on even more than she already was.

They go and get some soup thinking that Sylvie can keep it down and watch some tv. Sylvie's able to keep the soup down for a little while but it eventually makes its way back up.

Sylvie falls asleep on the couch and Kelly carries her to bed.


	7. Telling the house

Sylvie is woken abruptly by morning sickness, she rushes out of bed and to the bathroom waking Kelly as she goes.

"Hun you okay?" He asks sleepily as he stands in the bathroom door way only in boxers, rubbing the sleep dirt out of his eyes.

"I'm fine." Sylvie says then adds between heaves "morning sickness is going to be the death of me." Kelly feels so bad for her, he walks over to her and rubs her back soothingly and holds her hair back with his other hand as she gets ill.

"I wish there was something I could do for you." Kelly says as Sylvie's nausea comes to an end.

"Me to but there isn't unfortunately just keep doing what your doing." She says smiling weakly and Kelly notices how pale she looks this morning.

"You should call in sick to work." Kelly says and Sylvie shakes her head.

"No I'm fine, I'll be fine , don't worry about me." Sylvie says as she gets the shower started and steps in Kelly following her.

"I'm always going to worry about you and our baby." Kelly says kissing her neck and pulling her close.

Sylvie sighs and nods and says " I know you are and I love you for that." Sylvie rubs her hands over Kelly's muscles as Kelly's hands roam down between her thighs, her breath catches .

"Mmhmm baby don't tease me please my hormones can't take it." Sylvie says, she's noticed the last week her hormones have been crazy she didn't know why until yesterday she had her suspicions but now she knows for sure.

Kelly chuckles and says "okay baby I'll get right to the point then." He kneels down on the tub floor and pulls her close devouring her and she moans loudly with her hands in his hair.

She's on the edge and he knows it by how she's writhing and moaning. He loves how he knows her body now, every noise, every movement, every tender and sweet spot. Kelly sticks a finger inside of her and starts fingering her as she comes undone.

They get washed up and dressed and grabs their overnight bags for work and set out to leave when Sylvie pulls Kelly close and says "I love you thank you for the shower." She says and he kisses her back and says "anytime baby."

They stop and get a muffin for Sylvie and green tea as they don't know what will be for breakfast at the house and she can't keep much down but she needs something.

They arrive at the house and everyone's pretty much already there but before they go and tell everyone else they go to Boden's office to tell him first.

Kelly knocks on the chiefs door and he says "come in"

Kelly and sylvie walk in holding hands and stand In front of bodens desk.

"Is everything okay?" Chief asks eyeing them suspiciously.

"Yes everything's perfectly fine chief." Sylvie says smiling turning to Kelly, Kelly jumps in and says "we are pregnant." Happily and smiling.

"Wow congratulations I'm so happy for you two, come over here." Boden says giving them both hugs and shaking Kelly's hand.

"Thanks chief." Kelly says pulling Sylvie close to him.

"Now Sylvie you know you have to take it easy and have you seen a doctor yet?" Boden asks

"Yes we saw will Halstead yesterday at med and he's putting me off of work at 34 weeks." Sylvie says.

"Okay well you need to tell the rest of the house soon to ensure yours and the baby's safety." Boden says and kelly nods and says "we are on our way to tell everyone now." "Okay let's go then." Boden says following them into the common room.

Chief gets everyone attention by clearing his throat, everyone looks up at the three of them standing in the middle of the common room and Kelly says "Sylvie and I are expecting a baby." He smiles happily.

The room erupts into cheers and applause to the couples surprise.

"Congratulations man, truly happy for you." Casey says shaking Kelly's hand then pulling him in for a hug. Kelly says "thanks man that means a lot."

"Congratulations partner, happy for you guys when did you find out?" Dawson asks and Sylvie smiles and says "yesterday but it's not surprising to us cause we have been trying." Dawson smiles and hugs her and says "why didn't you tell me?" "I thought everyone was still reeling from our sudden marriage I didn't want to add this onto anyone." Sylvie explains.

"I'm your best friend and partner you can tell me anything." Dawson says smiling happily.

"Thanks Dawson that means a lot ." Sylvie says .

Dawson drags Sylvie over to the couch and says "okay let's talk baby shower." Excitedly. And Sylvie laughs "okay" she says and the next few hours is spent talking about baby shower, and baby things. Kelly and Casey talk about how married life is treating Kelly. "I'm happy man, more happy than I think I've ever been." Kelly says happily.

"Good I'm glad, so was the pregnancy a surprise?" Casey asks Kelly .

"No we were trying." Kelly explains.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Casey asks surprised.

"Because everything was still new didn't want anyone to think we were jumping into things to fast, as it was everyone was skeptical about our marriage." Kelly says and Casey sighs knowing what Kelly is saying is true.

"I'm sorry about that I just figured you were trying to fill a void from shays death and I was scared you or Brett where going to get hurt and I didn't want that. You've been through enough man." Casey explains.

"I appreciate that Casey." Kelly says clapping Casey on the back.

They are interrupted by The bells goes off.

Ambo 61, truck 81, squad 3, engine 51, battalion 25 traffic accident on Main Street.

The house jumps into action, Kelly spots Sylvie before he reaches squad and tells her "be carful baby." And kisses her "you too." She says and smiles and goes to get into the ambo.

Once on the road all the squad members starts talking to Kelly about Sylvie's pregnancy, how far along is she?" Cruz asks "4 weeks" Kelly replies happily.

Mills asks if Kelly's happy and Kelly says "happier than I ever have been." All the squad members are happy to hear that.

They reach the scene, one car is already engulfed in flames luckily there's no one left in the car, they are standing across the road. There's another car flipped pinning a teenage girl inside. Everyone jumps into action. Kelly starts barking orders at his squad team "cruz get the cribbing, Mills get the jaws, toney, Capp help me stable this thing." They all jump and do what they are told.

Kelly steals a glance at Sylvie who's attending to the victim of the first car.

She seems to be handling her self quite well Kelly thinks and goes back to trying to get this teenager out of this car before the gas that's leaking out ignites. As they use the jaws there's a spark and the gas starts to ignite "crap." Kelly mutters. "Engine get a line on this now." Kelly barks at Herman.

"Yes lieutenant." Herman says getting a line on the fire finally they get the door open but the victim is pinned really good and she's starting to panic.

"Help me." She screams.

Sylvie comes over and try's to calm the girl down Kelly doesn't like that Sylvie is so close to the car when it could go up in more flames or worse explode.

He try's to shield her and keep her a safe distance from the car but she just pushes past him.

"It's okay hunny we will get you out can you tell me where it hurts." Sylvie says soothingly.

"Everywhere, but I can't feel my legs." The girl says a little calmer then she was a minute ago.

"Okay, keep talking to me ok." Sylvie says and she whispers to Kelly "she could have a spinal injury be carful not to Jar her much and get her out fast." Syl says and Kelly nods "ok boys lets lift the steering column and get her out." Kelly orders and mills and Casey come over to help they get the steerin column up and remove the girl, making sure not to jar her much and Sylvie and Dawson take her to med.

Once the scene is cleared and squads back at the house Kelly waits for for ambo to come back.

It's an hour after squad returns to the house that ambo finally gets back.

Kelly asks Sylvie to his office and she follows.

"Hey." She says once they get into the office and adds "what's wrong." When she sees his worried expression. "You were way to close to that car today you scared me." Kelly says pulling Sylvie close.

"But I know it's your job to get to the victims and calm them as we pull them out but it doesn't mean I was any less scared." Kelly adds kissing Sylvie's hair.

"I know I'm sorry I scared you, but I had to try to calm her before she got more hurt. I hope you know I'll protect this baby with my life though." Sylvie says resting her head on Kelly's shoulder."

"I know, but it's not only the baby's safety I'm worried about I hope you know that." Kelly says kissing her hair and enjoying the smell of strawberries.

"I know I'll try to stay safe to." Sylvie says kissing Kelly.

The rest of shift goes by pretty quick Sylvie is sick quite a bit though and Kelly is worried about how much she's getting sick and the fact that she can't keep anything down terrifies him . Will said that she needs to eat a lot so he try's to get her to eat some sofa crackers and he makes her green tea as that seems to soothe her upset stomach.

Finally Sylvie is able to eat some soup, seems like that and crackers and green tea are the only things she can keep down.

Sylvie falls asleep after a call on Kelly's bed and Kelly finished his paper work and joins her and they sleep until 3 am when there's a call for a woman in distress and Sylvie and Dawson goes to the call by time they get back it's 6am and it's almost time to go home. Kelly asks Sylvie how the call was she said it was standard domestic call.


	8. Moving day

The next month until Kelly and Sylvie move is pretty standard.

Sylvie's morning sickness is still going strong and her hormones are worst than ever, she can't keep her hands off of Kelly but Kelly enjoys that part of her pregnancy.

The day before they move Sylvie has an appointment with Will to see how the baby is and to talk about how Sylvie's doing.

Kelly and Sylvie tell will how she can't keep much down and will says that's normal for some woman and just to keep trying to eat and drink.

They have an ultrasound sound everything looks good with the baby. Sylvie is ten weeks now so will says at the next appointment in ten weeks they can find out the sex of the baby. Kelly and Sylvie can't wait.

The rest of the day is spent getting stuff ready to move tomorrow.

The next day the whole firehouse is helping Kelly and Sylvie move and they are so thrilled they have such a supportive firehouse family.

Dawson stays with Sylvie the whole time making sure she doesn't lift anything. Once they get everything loaded in the truck and are off to their new condo Sylvie tells everyone where everything goes. The day is nice and everyone laughs and just enjoy being together.

The day goes fast and before they know it it's 5pm and Kelly and Sylvie orders pizzas for everyone as a thank you.

Kelly tells everyone how appreciative they are and how much it means to Sylvie and Kelly that everyone helped out today.

Everyone says things like "no problem" and "we are family " and "we got your guys back."

It warms Sylvie's heart to think that she just started working at 51 a little over 6 months ago and everyone is so nice and supportive she truly has a new family here in Chicago and she loves that!

Everyone leaves around 8pm and Kelly puts together their bed and Sylvie makes it up with blankets she finds. Once the bed is made Sylvie flops on the bed beside Kelly and snuggles in.

"We should break in our new home." Kelly says putting a hand on Sylvie's waist and kissing her deeply.

"I agree." Sylvie says kissing Kelly back .

Kelly hovers over Sylvie body carful not to put his weight on her and his necklace dangles onto Sylvie's chest.

Kelly roams his hand up under Sylvie's shirt and resting on her breast, Sylvie moans into their kiss and her hand roams down Kelly's body to his crotch earning her a moan.

Kelly takes Sylvie's shirt and pulls it over her head, leaving just her pink lace bra.

Kelly reaches under Sylvie and unclips her bra, tosses it on the floor by her shirt.

He takes one nipple in his mouth as he rubs flicks the other with his free hand.

She moans loudly and grinds into Kelly making him moan with her nipple still in his mouth resulting in a burst of pleasure for Sylvie.

She's writhing under him she's about to come undone and he knows it so he Tugs at her nipple and grinding his erection into to her resulting in her moaning and calling out his name. "Oh Kelly ." She moans breathlessly.

He smiles and tugs her pants and underwear off and kisses her from her breasts all the way to her thighs. Sylvie moans and puts her hands in Kelly's hair as he goes between her legs and starts tracing circles on her clit.

"Oh Kelly, I need you baby." Sylvie says moaning at every touch Kelly makes.

"Okay baby." Kelly says and pulls his jeans off and his boxers revealing his erection and slides inside of Sylvie.

He starts slow teasing her and then he quicken his pace as both of them are about to come undone together. "Sylvie." Kelly moans as he cums inside of her and Sylvie moans as she comes undone around Kelly and brings Kelly down for a passionate kiss.

They lay curled up together in their new condo together, in their bedroom with boxes surrounding them and Kelly says. "I love you Sylvie and I love the life we are making together, thank you for coming Into my life." Kelly kisses Sylvie softly.

"I love you to Kelly and I am to!" Sylvie says returning the kiss.

They fall asleep like that, legs intertwined and cuddling.

The next morning Sylvie wakes up to Kelly trying to find where his clothes are.

"Good morning handsome." She says enjoying the view of him only in boxers and unpacking boxes and bags.

"Good morning beautiful." He retorts smiling.

"Why didn't you wake me we are going to be late?" She asks looking at her phone and seeing it's already 7am and their shift starts in a hour.

"Because you need your sleep and we love closer to the station now we should still be good for time." Kelly explains still trying to find his clothes.

"Okay, and babe all our work stuff and a clean outfit for tomorrow is in our work duffels." Sylvie says smiling.

"Oh thank you I've been looking for my uniform and an outfit for tomorrow, you're the best babe." Kelly says quickly kissing her check as he grabs his bag and starts getting dressed, as he already had a shower she can tell by his wet hair.

"Thank you and I'm going to try to grab a quick shower and then we can get going then." Sylvie says going to the bathroom.

Sylvie rushes her shower and gets dressed and they head to the house.

Once at the house everyone asks how their first night in their new how was and they both reply quickly saying it was great. Which it was Sylvie remembers the previous night and how amazing it was to make love with her husband in their brand new house.

Dawson breaks her thoughts when she starts talking to Sylvie about how beautiful their condo is.

"Thanks I think it's pretty great." Sylvie says

Ambo 61, squad 3 car in river passenger trapped, on river street.

Squad and ambo jump into action Sylvie knows Kelly's going to have to dive to get the passengers out so she stops him by the ambo and says "please be carful me and this baby need you." Sylvie kisses his check and Kelly replies "I will be you to babe." And he goes and gets geared up and jumps into squad.

Once they reach the scene it's a lot worst then dispatch let on. There's a van in the river with 3 passengers and a car on its roof on the verge of landing in the river.

"Mills get cribbing and stable that car, joe get the jaws and get that driver out, toney help mills stable the car and Capp I need you to hold the rope as I dive." Everyone springs into action Sylvie and Dawson are on standby for when a victim is rescued.

Kelly is getting ready to dive when mills calls out "lieutenant there's gas." Kelly responds with "radio truck and engine." And then Kelly jumps into the water.

Kelly is under the water for a good 20 minutes when the fiat tug on the rope comes Sylvie can feel her self let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

Kelly brings up the first victim a little girl who is unconscious, Sylvie and Dawson make quick work to get to her and start CPR.

Kelly dives again for another 15 minutes and brings up a little boy this time, Dawson goes over to him and shakes her head Sylvie and feel her gut twisting at the thought of the little boy gone.

She thinks about the baby in her belly and tears well up in her eyes . Kelly can see Sylvie upset but he has to dive again so he does 5 minutes later he brings up the dad who to is unresponsive.

Sylvie works frantically on the little girl trying to get her to respond to something but she doesn't after 10 minutes of trying Kelly comes Over to Sylvie and pulls her away and she breaks down in his arms.

Finally Mills , joe and toney get the victim out of the car he's unconscious but he'll be fine.

Sylvie is still pretty shock up so Kelly goes to her and kisses her check before she goes to med with the victim from the car.

Once squad is back at the house Kelly tells Casey what happened and how shock up Sylvie is.

"That's understandable, it's hard losing one victim let alone three then losing to kids and her being pregnant I van see how that would shake her up." Casey says and Kelly nods and says"I know I just don't know what to do to help her." "Just be there for her ." Casey says as ambo returns.

Kelly goes over to sylvie who is red puffy eyed and tears still in her eyes. He gives her a big hug and just then someone comes in onto the apparatus floor that changes everything.

Harrison..

"Who the hell is this?" Harrison asks gesturing to Kelly and at the sound of his voice Sylvie jumps…


	9. Boom crash boom (abuse)

"Harrison what are you doing here?" Sylvie asks turning around in her husbands arms to see her ex fiancé.

Kelly goes stiff at the sound of Harrison's name he knows about her ex fiancé and he will defend his wife no matter the cost.

"I'm here to get you back baby." Harrison says shocking both Kelly and Sylvie.

Sylvie grabs Harrison by the arm and leads him outside the station away from other ears and Kelly follows Sylvie his hand on the small of her back his he walks beside her.

"Harrison you can't just come to my place of work and also it's a little to late for you to try to get me back we are done, I thought you would have got that when I left fowlerton." Sylvie pretty much hisses her words at him she's angry and Kelly feels a smirk on his face.

"Sylvie you just left cause you got into your head you could handle it on your own, but you need me ." Harrison says with a smirk of his own.

"No I don't and the option of us is completely of the table. To answer your earlier question this is my husband Kelly." Syl says holding up her left hand and holding Kelly's with her right hand.

Harrison gasps and his guys go wide.

"What you haven't even been gone a year." Harrison hisses he's mad now.

"Things happen when you find someone who actually treats you right." Sylvie hisses back.

"I treated you fine, this is a typical Sylvie move you can't be alone, so you shack up with the first person to show interest." Harrison says with squinted eyes.

Now he's just being mean Kelly thinks and looks over to Sylvie, she's got tears in her eyes.

"Nobody talks to my wife like that and if you soon don't leave you will be sorry." Kelly says pulling Sylvie close and she welcomes the touch she needs him, more than ever right now, between the bad day she had with the call and now this she doesn't know if she can take much more.

"Oh come on what, you've known her for like five minutes." Harrison says through gritted teeth at kelly and before Kelly or Sylvie knows what's happening Harrison is grabbing Sylvie's arm and tugging her towards his car.

"Get your hands off of me." Sylvie says trying to get out of Harrison's grip but it's not working, by now kelly is running towards them fists clenched and Casey and mills and Dawson and Cruz all come running out of the house and before any of them can do anything Sylvie breaks Harrison's hold on her.

Harrison glares and the couple and hisses at them "this isn't over." He jumps in his car and leaves.

Kelly goes to Sylvie and looks her over. "Are you okay?" He asks pulling her close and she breaks down.

Kelly takes Sylvie's into the house and into his office Casey is gone to tell the chief what happened upon Kelly's request.

Once Kelly and Sylvie is in Kelly's office she just completely breaks down sobs raking her body.

Kelly just holds her close kissing her hair every few minutes just letting her know how much she is loved.

She falls asleep in his arms being exhausted from the day but two hours after she finally calms down and goes to sleep the bells goes off.

Ambo 61 man down in alleyway on high street.

Sylvie wakes and kisses kelly and leaves.

Once Sylvie and Dawson get to the scene there's no one around.

"I'll detach the ally you search behind the buildings " Sylvie says just wanting this over with Dawson nods and does as her partner says.

Once Sylvie is in the ally way a man jumps her knocking her on the ground. "Your learn not to cross me" the man says

He starts beating on her and kicking her and she covers her stomach protecting her baby.

"You'll regret leaving me."

She gets a glimpse of him it's Harrison.

Before she can say anything he gives a swift kick to her head..

The world goes black..

Dawson comes around the co seeing what's happening she tells at Harrison "get away from her." She screams and Harrison takes off.

Dawson rushes to Sylvie's side she's full of already forming bruises and her pulse is weak and she's covered in blood.

Dawson's gets her to the ambo and take her to med.

Once at med she tells Will what happened and they rush her into a trauma room and will tells Dawson to call Kelly.

Kelly is sitting in his office with Casey and Boden going over what happened earlier at the fire house when Kelly's phone rings and he sees that it's Dawson he tells the chief and Casey it's Dawson and they tell him to answer it.

When Kelly hears the words that Dawson says he feels like somebody put a knife through his chest. He drops his phone and rushes out of the office not saying a word and rushes to his car not wanting to take the time to get squad ready to go with him.

As Kelly leaves Casey picks up Kelly's phone and Dawson is still on the other line she tells Casey what has happened and Casey tells chief and they head over to med in chiefs SUV.

When Kelly reaches med he looks everywhere for sylvie or Dawson he spots April and she tells him that Sylvie has gone into emergency surgery Kelly's knees buckle at the sound of the words "baby in distress"


	10. Time stands still

Kelly is pacing the halls of med it's now 1am and there's still no news.

All Kelly can think about is the worst, losing Sylvie or the baby or both. He rubs his rough hands of his face and is trying not to break down as the whole house is in the waiting room with him, Boden took 51 out of order in order for them all to be there to support Kelly and to be there for any news of Sylvie or the baby.

Dawson called Antonio and intelligence is on their way and Kelly just doesn't know if he can take rehearing the story again.

Voight and burgess and Antonio walk towards Kelly and Dawson and Casey and Boden come over to be with Kelly.

Voight shakes Kelly's hand and says "I'm sorry to hear about your wife and baby, what happened exactly?" He asks

Kelly says thank you and tells them about Harrison coming to the fire house and then how he got aggressive before he left and said this isn't over.

Then Dawson tells them about the call and how when Dawson asked dispatch about the call the man had asked for 61 specifically.

Then she says she heard groans from the ally way and went to check it out and seen Harrison kicking Sylvie.

Kelly leans against the cold Hospital wall as Dawson's retelling the story and all he can think about is knocking Harrison on his ass. Kelly wishes he was there to protect Sylvie and the baby.

Kelly's thoughts are interrupted by voight saying that they will put out a APB on Harrison and his car and voight reassures Kelly that they will find him.

"Do what ever it takes to bring this bastard down." Kelly says through gritted teeth and voight nods and shakes Kelly's hand.

3am will finally comes out, Kelly's heart sinks at the blood over him.

"Sylvie is is critical condition she's in a medical induced coma to help her brain heal she had a brain bleed" Will says and kelly feels weak for a minute he feels like the perfect world he had was coming crashing down around him.

"How long will that take? And what about the baby?" Kelly says shakily.

"The baby is fine Sylvie's arms around her stomach protected the baby and the way she covered her body to protect the baby saved the baby. And I don't know how long it will take if it will even happen." Will says honestly and Kelly breaks down. He can't lose Sylvie he just can't he thinks.

Boden and Casey and Dawson come over and Casey holds Kelly up as his legs threaten to give out.

"Can I see her?" Kelly asks wearily.

"Sure she's in the ICU." Will says and leads Kelly to her room.

Once Kelly reaches her room he sees her small and fragile frame in a bed with wires and hoses and machines all hooked up to her. Her head wrapped in a white bandage, where they fixed the brain bleed. Her face is bruised and bloody.

He walks into the room and pulls the chair next to her and takes she hand. He never realized how small her hands were compared to his.

He starts to break down at the sight of her so beat up and he just keeps thinking about how he should have protected them.

"Baby if you can hear me I'm sorry." Kelly says as he sobs.

"I love you please don't leave me." Kelly squeezes her hand and there's nothing in return and he feels like there a fire in his throat as he fights back the sobs.

"I shouldn't of let you go on that call, I knew there was something off I should of listened to my gut. I should have been there." Kelly says , Casey walks in and puts a hand on Kelly's shoulder and says "you couldn't have known this would happen kelly you can't beat yourself up over this. This is not your fault." Casey says over hearing what Kelly was saying to Sylvie.

"Come in man how many calls in ally says do ambo get I should have known with everything that happened with Harrison and everything Sylvie's told me I should have known." Kelly says rubbing his hands over his face.

"Sylvie wouldn't want you to blame your self. You gotta be strong for her right now." Casey says and pulls the other chair over to sit beside Kelly.

"What are you doing." Kelly asks

"I'm staying here with you, you shouldn't be alone." Casey says settling into the chair.

Kelly sighs and says "thank you."

Casey falls asleep after awhile but Kelly can't sleep. He just keeps watching the machines and monitors and Sylvie's chest with every breath the machine makes for her.

He finally closes his eyes but he's only haunted by his own nightmares.

Nightmares about Sylvie dying, calling out for him but he's nowhere to be found.

It's a month since the accident.

Kelly has taken furlough to be by Sylvie's side everyday he never leaves the hospital really anymore.

Today they are going to try to wake her up and Kelly's terrified she won't.

The baby is doing fine which is good, they can find out the sex but Kelly doesn't want to know without Sylvie. Will has told him he has to come to terms with the fact that Sylvie might not wake up. Kelly can't think of that though it scares the hell out of him.

Intelligence found Harrison a week after the accident and asked Kelly and Dawson to Identify him they did, he's sentenced to life in jail thanks to some strings voight pulled. Harrison doesn't even have a chance at bail. Kelly's happy bout the thought of him never hurting his family again.

Will and April come in a disturbs Kelly's thoughts.

"It's time to try and wake Sylvie up." Will tells Kelly and Kelly stans and takes Sylvie's hand and says "okay" then he whispers to Sylvie "please baby wake up for me." He pleads with her as a year runs down his check.

"Do you want someone here with you?" Will asks

But before Kelly can answer Boden and Casey are walking in the room.

"We are here with him." Boden says and kelly smiles weakly at them and says "thank you." The three men stand on one side of Sylvie as will and April are on the other .

They push some meds and take her off the ventilator they have her on and check her pupils .

"There's brain activity." Will says reassuringly.

As they take the vent out of Sylvie's mouth she starts to cough and gag. Kelly sau her hand reassuringly and she squeezes back and opens her eyes and looks at him.

That moment kelly can feel so much weight being lifted off of him.

"Hi beautiful." He says smiling at her

"Hi" she responds hoarsely.

Will starts asking her questions like what's her name, date of birth, the year it is, he asks if she knows who kelly is and his heart skips a few beats until she says "my husband Kelly severide."

He smiles at that and kisses her check softly.

Will asks if she remembers what happened and she briefly recalls what happened.

There spots in her memory that's foggy but will says that's normal.

As soon as will stops asking her questions her hand finds her belly and she feels the notiable numb and smiles and asks "the baby's okay?" Hopeful and Kelly and will both nod and say yes.

Will tells her that they can find out the sex when she's ready and she says she wants to know as soon as possible.

Will and April go to get the ultrasound machine and Boden and Casey tell her it's good to see her awake and feeling better and that they will leave them two alone.

"If either of you need anything please let me and everyone at 51 know we are here for the three of you." Boden says and kelly says thank you and hugs Boden and Casey.

"What happened to Harrison." Sylvie asks as soon as the men are gone.

"He's in prison for life with no bail." Kelly says reassuringly.

He can see Sylvie physically relax at his words.

"Good." Sylvie says.

And kelly takes her hand and kisses it.

Will comes in a little while later with the ultrasound machine and sylvie lifts her gown, her blanket covering her from the waist down.

"Hmm this is interesting." Will says as he looks at the monitor.

"What is it?" Kelly asks holding Sylvie's hand.

"Your having twins." Will says and kelly and sylvie gasp and smile then Sylvie says "why didn't we know sooner?"

"I didn't notice the other baby at first where they were so small but now it's obvious that there's two baby's, a boy and girl." Will says smiling at the couple and they smile and kiss each other.

"Are they okay though?" Kelly asks nervously .

"Yes they are perfectly fine." Will says and sylvie and Kelly both physically relax.

Sylvie has to spend another week in the hospital just to make sure she's okay. They babies are doing great will says every other day when he does an ultrasound to check on them.

Dawson comes to hospital every time she's off shift and Casey comes with her a few times to check on Kelly. Kelly and sylvie appreciate the visits.

By the time Sylvie gets to go home she's ready to be out of the hospital she's 22 weeks pregnant now and her bump is getting bigger..


	11. Home is with you

It's a few months after Sylvie gets home she wasn't able to go back to work after her accident due to stress for the babies and her head, so she's been home unpacking and getting things ready for the babies. Kelly went to work even though he didn't want to. Sylvie's now 32 week pregnant , and they have been getting everything ready for the twins they decided on the names Jayden Kelly severide , jay for short and Hannah Sylvie severide.

They love their kids so much already.

Kelly worry's about Sylvie every time he's at work , he can't help it , she just isn't the same since the accident.

The new paramedic Emily foster is good at her job but she's no Sylvie.

Kelly misses seeing Sylvie at work. They still aren't sure if she can even come back after her maternity leave.

One day after shift Kelly comes home and sylvie is still asleep in their bed.

Kelly curls up by Sylvie and drapes one arm over her waist.

She wakes up and smiles at him. Her bump is huge now and it is in between Kelly and Sylvie and Kelly smiles at it and puts his hand on her bump.

"Good morning daddy's sweet peas." Kelly says soothingly at Sylvie's bump and they start to kick and sylvie groans because one little foot goes under her ribs.

"Are you okay hun?" Kelly asks nervously.

"Yea they are just kicking my ribs." Sylvie says chuckling

Kelly kisses her deeply.

The next 48 hours go by in a blur Kelly helps put together the cribs and bassinets and changing tables, and anything else that need putting together.

They finally finished the nursery's and the "play room" which consists of play pens and swings and mammaroos, and bouncy chairs and infant toys, play mats and stuff like that.

Sylvie washes all the bottles as she wants Kelly to be able to feed the twins to, even though she's gonna try to breastfeed.

The second day kelly has off is their baby shower that Dawson is throwing them at Molly's.

The whole house and their spouses are there, Sylvie is so happy that she has such a loving and supportive family. They have been amazing since day one and she's blessed for that.

Cindy, Herman's wife made a fire house cake that says "congratulations, twins in the house."and a diaper cake shaped as a fire truck. They get lots of diapers and clothes and a few little things the didn't have much of like receiving blankets and baby wash cloths and towels and a diaper genie and another baby bath tub cause they only had one. They are so grateful for everything they get. Casey and Dawson give them two little onesies that say "squad 3 in training" and "ambo 61 in training."

They also get onesies from Boden and donna that says "CFD trainees." And kelly to Sylvie's surprise had two onesies made too Hannah's says "my daddy is my hero" and it has a fire truck and the CFD and squad 3 symbols on it and on jays says " 2. Walk 3. Paramedic."

"Oh kelly these are precious I love them! I love everything that you all have given us thank you so much!" Sylvie says.

That night they get home and sylvie and Kelly put everything away and then they go to their room.

Kelly strips down to his boxers and sylvie just wears one of Kelly's tee shirts but it's snug on her bump.

Once they are in bed kelly starts kissing Sylvie passionately, they haven't had sex since before the accident and they only have two weeks left before sex is off limits so kelly wants one more time at least before they are parents.

"Do you want me to make love to you tonight?" Kelly's says softly, tugging on Sylvie's earlobe and she says "yes please I want you!"

With that Kelly rolls Sylvie onto him and then she starts straddling him.

He rolls his hips so he grinds into her and she moans as they are kissing.

He does it a few more times until Sylvie can't take anymore she tosses her shirt over onto the floor and Kelly takes one of her nipples in his mouth and starts sucking while playing with the other.

Sylvie moans loudly and she grinds hard down onto Kelly getting a moan from him.

Sylvie tugs Kelly's boxers off and then slowly lowers her self down onto him she gasps at how good he feels inside of her and she starts moving.

Kelly rolls his hips every few minutes gaining a moan from both of them and sylvie does the same. Her pacing is picking up as she's about to come and kelly is on the edge too.

He quickens his pace to and they come undone together.

Sylvie lays in Kelly's arms for quit some time then when she falls asleep kelly gently moves her to her side of them bed and hugs into her.

The next morning kelly wakes up to his alarm and shuts it off quickly not wanting to disturb Sylvie yet. He hates that he has to leave her alone again today and night but that's just part of the job.

He goes and showers and gets dressed grabs his bag and makes coffee and gets a quick bite to eat by time he's almost ready to leave Sylvie wanders out of their room and down to the kitchen.

"Where you going to leave without saying goodbye?" She asks sleepily as she walks over and raps her arms around his waist.

"No honey I wouldn't do that I was just letting you sleep as long as possible." Kelly explains and kisses her hair softly.

"I love you please be safe and come home to me tomorrow." Sylvie says looking up into her eyes, she always knows specially lately that when he leaves theirs a possibility of him not returning and it scares her. She misses being on every call knowing what's going on instead of being stuck home not knowing is he's alright or not.

"I'll be fine I promise you that I'll do my best to come home to you tomorrow I love you Sylvie." Kelly says kissing her deeply and she kisses him back and says "I love you too, me and jay and Hannah need you." Sylvie hugs him a little tighter her belly in between them and Kelly's touch's her bump and says "I'll be here for the three of you always and forever." He says kissing her bump then her lips.

"I gotta go I love you take care of your self and don't lift anything heavy and if you need anything text me." Kelly says kissing Sylvie one last time before heading out…


	12. Crash and burn

Kelly gets to the house and gets to put his duffel bag in his locker when Dawson finds him.

"How's Sylvie?" She asks

"Good, we got everything put away last night she's very grateful for the baby shower and everything you and Casey have done for us. " Kelly says as they walk to the common room.

"No problem we are family." Dawson says hugging Kelly.

All units factory fire on halls road.

Kelly and the rest of the house jump into action.

They all know how bad factor fires are and they don't know what they are getting them selfs into as dispatch never said what kind is fire it was.

Kelly can see the smoke rolling from 3 blocks away he radios Casey and says "this is gonna be bad case."

"I know the smoke is black already." Casey radios back, Kelly feels his gut twist, smoke black already is never a good sign.

"We gotta get in and out quick." Kelly says over the radio and Casey replies with "copy that."

They pull up to the scene it's a mess. People are running out of the factory coughing and gagging from the smoke.

Kelly grabs one of the victims as they run out and asks what's going on in there.

"Tire factory it's a mess the basement is a blaze and the main flier is getting just as bad but people are trapped." The victim says and goes to the ambo to get checked out.

"Chief this is bad ." Kelly says when he sees chief.

"I know, squad primary search try to get as many out as possible and truck you do the upper floor. Engine you get a line in there to try to by us some time 61 your triage now move people." Chief barks and everyone springs into action.

Kelly runs in trying to get back out fast before this thing goes up.

"The basemen is completely engulfed chief, if anyone was down there they are gone now." Kelly radios when he sees the basement stairs completely engulfed in flames. "Ok search main floor and hurry." Chief says into the radio and Kelly does just that… hurry..

Sylvie's at home and she's eating an apple and watching tv and she flips through the channels when the news pops on and she sees the fire. She drops the apple as she sees Kelly behind the camera woman bringing out a victim and runs back into the burning building.

She sees the black smoke and from her time with the CFD she knows that's not good.

Tears well up in her eyes she knows she won't be able to get down that street so going would be useless so the only thing she can do is stay home and pray she doesn't get a phone call.

Kelly brings out ten victims so far but there's still half a dozen trapped. Kelly goes to try to get the victims un trapped.

"Everyone get evacuate, the roof is about to give." Chief barks and Kelly radios back "Chief there's at least a half of dozen people trapped in this room I have to get them out." Kelly says as he try's to break the door down but it just isn't giving.

"Kelly get out now." Chief orders but it's to late the roof starts to give.

It crashes down on Kelly and Casey and Herman, and Cruz and mouch.

"51 respond." Chief orders but there's radio silence.


	13. Rubble

"Casey , severide, Herman, some one from 51 answer me." Chief barks into the radio.

Dawson is standing by chief tears in her eyes and she catches the camera crew getting all the action and her thoughts go directly to Sylvie who's home not having a clue what's going on. She can't find out like this Dawson thinks and goes over and yells at the camera crew. "Get out of here these people's family's don't need to find out about this from tv . Get out of here ." She tells them and they don't move so Boden comes over and says "she's right I have firefighters down, their family's don't need to know about this from you people, go." He says sternly and adds "before I call CPD." They finally do pack up and leaves and chief turns to his men, that isn't in the fire which is Otis, Mills , toney and Capp.

"Everyone get in there and rescue our men. " Chief barks at the remaining men and turns to Dawson and says "call Sylvie, Cindy , Trudy and Chloe before they find out from tv or something please." "Yea chief. " Dawson says

The men including Chief gear up and goes to enter the rubble that's left of the building to try to find the other men.

Dawson calls Trudy and CPD she's on her way, the next calls are to Cindy and Chloe who are also on their way. The last call she has to make is the one that breaks her.

"Sylvie?" Dawson asks when the phone is picked up.

"Dawson just tell me he's alive." Sylvie says and Dawson can hear her voice crack.

"I don't know he's still in the rubble with Casey , Herman, mouch and Cruz, you need to get down here." Dawson says her own voice cracking.

"I'm on my way " Sylvie says and Dawson can hear her starting to cry.

Sylvie grabs her keys and takes one look at their happy little home where their babies stuff is all over the place and they have pictures of them together. Sylvie picks up the picture on the stand by the door it was taken the day they found out they were pregnant, Kelly's smiling from ear to ear and kissing Sylvie on the check and his hands on her belly and she's laughing in the picture. They were so happy in that picture. There life's we're going so good then Harrison and they were starting to get over that and now this. What if she loses him. Is this how he felt when she got hurt? She hopes he has never felt the pain she feels right now.

She gets into her car and drives as the tears run down her face.

She can't lose him, she can't do this on her own.

Her thoughts have taken her back to the first night they spent in their home together after the accident and after they found out they were having twins, a boy and girl.

Kelly lays beside Sylvie on the bed absentmindedly rubbing her belly and telling Sylvie how Hannah (they had discussed the names in the hospital) will be daddies girl and Jayden will be tough and he will join squad someday to.

He starts talking to the babies and says "Daddies girl I love you very much and daddy's little man I love you to., you both and your mommy mean the world to me"

Sylvie's thoughts get cut off there when she reaches the scene it's bad the building is pretty much nonexistent..

Dawson is standing by the ambo crying listening over the radio as she hears they haven't found any of them yet.

"Dawson" Sylvie says bring her to the present.

"Oh Sylvie." Dawson says sobbing and hugging her she noticed how Sylvie's bump is in between them and it makes her hope that Kelly and Casey and the rest of the men are okay.

Trudy and Cindy and Chloe come running up to them.

"What happened are any of them out yet?" Trudy asks and Dawson shakes her head and explains how Chief and the other men have been look for them for an half an hour and other companies are coming In now helping with the search. The woman who just got there all start asking questions like how could this happen and why did they go in and why didn't chief pull them out.

"Chief radio for everyone to evacuate, I don't know bout the rest if they were trying to get out but Kelly said there was half a dozen people trapped and he was going back for them." Dawson says eyeing Sylvie . Sylvie starts to sobs and says "that's Kelly he won't leave anyone behind no matter the cost." Cindy takes Sylvie's hand and squeezes it trying to comfort her.

"Chief I found mouch and Herman, me toney and Capp are bringing them out." Otis says over the radio.

Trudy and Cindy let out a breath and rush over to the men as they bring out their husbands. It's just Dawson and Chloe and sylvie left with husbands inside.

"Dawson I'll take 61 out of order so that way we can stay here to hear about Casey." The new girl foster says "thank you but that ambo goes back in action as soon as Casey or Kelly comes out." Dawson's says and foster nods

"I'm sorry that you guys have people you love in there." She says and sylvie can't take it she starts sobbing .

"Kelly needs to be okay, he needs to come back to me. I can't live with out him. My babies and I need him." Sylvie sobs as Dawson hugs her.

"I found Casey and Cruz, Chief me and otis are bringing them out." Mills says over the radio and Dawson and Chloe run over to the action and sylvie just crumbles, she sinks to her feet and foster is right there beside her.

"It's okay they will find him." Foster says reassuringly .

"Can I have your radio for a second please?" Sylvie asks and foster nods and hands her the radio.

"Chief it's Sylvie please tell me you have found Kelly."

Sylvie says trying to say each word calmly even though tears are streaming down her face.

"I've just reached where he last was I'm searching now I need back up though." Chief says and sylvie sees Capp and toney and mills jump into action and head back towards the rubble.

Sylvie hands foster back the radio and goes over to Casey and Dawson.

"How is he?" Sylvie asks Dawson.

"A little banged up but okay ." Dawson says

Then she adds "they will find Kelly." Reassuring Sylvie.

Just then over the radio Sylvie hears Chief says "Dawson need a back board, Otis get the saw, we have found Kelly but he's but impaled by a metal pipe.

Dawson springs into action and sylvie sobs hard and the other wife's come over to be with her. Cindy and Trudy take one of her hands in one of theirs and stands their with her and Chloe is beside them to.

Sylvie sees Kelly being brought out he's got a pole in his side and she can see one of his legs is broken.

She runs to him as they put him into ambo 61 "Kelly please come back to me." Sylvie says taking his hand as they cuts off what's left of his turn out coat. He's burnt on his neck and he's unconscious.

"He's not breathing." Foster says trying not to say it loud enough that Sylvie hears but Sylvie is trained to hear low whispers that they are trying to keep from panicked family members and now she's one of those people.

"Bag him I'll start compressions." Dawson says as they work on kelly.

"I'm in " foster says and they continue to work on Kelly

"You drive I got him, Sylvie get in the back with me." Dawson says and foster goes behind the wheel and Sylvie gets in the back with Dawson and Kelly.

Sylvie rubs her thumb over Kelly's knuckles and says softly to him as her thumb brushes over his wedding band "you said forever and always I'm holding you to that. I love you kelly." Sylvie says wiping the tears away.

They reach med and take Kelly inside.

"Its Kelly." Dawson says when will and Connor comes over and takes him. Foster tells them what happened and everything that they found wrong with him.

Will stops for a second and tells Sylvie "we will do our best ." And rushes off into the trauma room.

After an hour in the trauma room will comes to tell Sylvie that they are taking Kelly up to surgery, he has intensive internal bleeding and a concussion and his leg is pretty bad and he has some broken ribs and his lung was punctured by his rib.

Sylvie thanks will for the update and to keep her updated and do everything they can for him.

It's been six hours since Will and Conner took Kelly up to surgery, they keep sending Maggie down with updates on the hour. Surgery is going as expected and they are soon finished.

The house is all in the waiting room with Sylvie. Herman and mouch Both were fine with just some cuts and bruises and concussion, they were suppose to go home but they refused to leave Sylvie so they are there with their wife's.

Casey was in the same boat but he got a fractured wrist and some broken ribs but he won't leave either. Casey and Dawson are sitting with Sylvie.

And joe got a it bad to like Kelly he's in surgery for a brain bleed.

The house is all their pretty much holding their breaths.

Cindy comes over and sits in the empty chair beside Sylvie as Dawson and Casey are on her other side.

Cindy takes Sylvie's hand and sylvie looks up at her with tears in her eyes as Cindy starts to speak softly.

"You know when I was pregnant for our oldest, me and Christopher Had only been married for a year and there was a bad accident on the job, like there seems to be more often then not." Cindy says wiping a tear from Sylvie's eye and then continues "it was a structure fire and Christopher and another fireman was stuck inside and I felt like my world was over. I felt like I was being cheated." Cindy says and sylvie nods and says "that's how I feel, we are suppose to have forever, he's suppose to be by my side raising our babies." Sylvie says tears streaming uncontrollably now.

"I know that feeling all to well. But the point of the story is that he came back to me with a lot of praying and help from the doctors he came back and Kelly will to you just have to have faith." Cindy says and squeezes Sylvie's hand and sylvie hugs her and says "thank you."

Cindy and sylvie are interrupted by Cindy's phone going off it's lee Henry so she to go and take it.

When Sylvie thinks this day can't get anymore hectic she starts getting sharp pains in her stomach.

Dawson sees Sylvie's in pain and takes her and says "you okay?"

"No somethings wrong." Sylvie reply's.


	14. Baby its time

Dawson goes and gets April and April takes Sylvie into an exam room , Dawson stays with her for support knowing that she needs someone and Kelly can't be with her right now.

"Okay Sylvie you are in labour."

April says

"But my water didn't break and I'm only just 34 weeks." Sylvie says as another contraction comes

"This happens sometimes. These babies want out. And your water doesn't have to beak when contractions start sometimes it doesn't break and the doctor has to break it." April explains

"This can't be happening kelly needs to be with me." Sylvie says sobbing.

"I'll go see how they are doing with him." April says and leaves.

Dawson takes Sylvie's hand and tells her "I'm here I know I'm not kelly but I'll be here for you if you want me to be." And sylvie nods and says "thank you Dawson yes I need you." "Okay I'm going to go update everyone I'll be right back okay?" Dawson says and sylvie nods.

Dawson enters the waiting room everyone is waiting impatiently for some news from somewhere whether it's about Sylvie or Kelly.

"Sylvie's in labour." Dawson announces.

"What?" Boden says first.

"She in labour , I don't know how far along she is April just went to get an update on Kelly. I'm staying with her through this though." Dawson says

"Okay well we are here if she needs anything." Boden says and everyone agrees

Sylvie is in the middle of a contraction when April comes back in.

"He's out of surgery and he's stable, and awake." April says and then she adds "do you want him with you?" Asks April and sylvie nods and says "yes I do."

And before April can respond will comes in and says "okay let's get you moved up to the delivery floor and we can bring Kelly Over to your room. April go update the rest of the firefighters on Kelly please." April nods and does as will asks

Will checks to see how far along Sylvie is and tells her "your 6 cm dilated and your water still hasn't broken so I'll have to probably break it when time comes." Will says and sylvie nods to tired from the events of the last 24 hours to speak.

Dawson comes in just before they move Sylvie upstairs and will explains that Sylvie's 6 cm dilated and they are moving her upstairs and Kelly will be joining her.

"I still want you though gabby." Sylvie is able to mumble tiredly.

"Okay. I'm here." Dawson says reassuringly taking Sylvie's hand as they transport her up stairs.

Once Sylvie is settled into her room Dawson asks "is there anything you need from your place?" Dawson asks and sylvie nods and. Says "our bags they are in the hall closet and my key is in my purse ." Sylvie says and Dawson says "okay I'll go get Casey to get them is there anything else you need do you have the car seats in your car?"

"Yes but my car is still at the scene." Sylvie says "okay I'll get one of the guys to go and get it." Dawson says and leaves.

A few minutes after Dawson leaves Sylvie hears someone enter the room and to her surprise it's Kelly.

Kelly is wheeling him self through the door but Sylvie can see will standing outside of the door.

"Kelly." Sylvie says happily and tears start running down her checks.

"Hi baby." Kelly says and taking Sylvie's hand and kissing it.

"You're here." Sylvie says tears still pouring down her checks.

"I promised you forever and always and I won't let you down." Kelly says smiling at her.

"Thank you." Sylvie says

"I love you Sylvie with my whole heart." Kelly says wiping the tears away from Sylvie's eyes .

"I love you to." Sylvie says and with that Kelly pushes the button to lower Sylvie's bed so he doesn't have to stand up much on his broken leg and leans down and kisses her.

Their kiss is interrupted by a contraction.

"You okay hun?" Kelly asks worriedly.

"It's just another contraction." Sylvie says through gritted teeth as the pain washes over her.

"Baby I wish I could take the pain away." Kelly says kissing her forehead.

Will enters the room with April and says "we gotta hook you up to IV's now and do you want an epidural!" Will asks and sylvie shakes her head "no I want to do this naturally." Sylvie says as another contraction hits.

"Okay your contractions are getting closer together let's see how far along you are now.

Will checks and then says "your 9cm it's time to get ready for these babies." Will says

And kelly kisses sylvie and says "our babies are almost here." Happily and sylvie kissss him back and smiles "I know I can't believe it! I'm happy You're here with me" syl


	15. Welcome home babies

Three hours of pushing later , Kelly and sylvie get to hold their beautiful twins.

Kelly is holding Hannah and she's got her little fist tightly around her daddies baby finger, right then Kelly knows life will never be the same. His little girl has got him wrapped around her little fingers already.

Sylvie is holing Jayden and he yawns and it's the cutest thing she's ever seen.

Sylvie is so happy in this moment, with her husband and their perfect children.

"We should let the house see them." Kelly pipes up with pride on his face. He wants to show off his beautiful little babies.

"Yes we should" Sylvie says then adds "April and me and kelly take the babies out to the waiting room and show the house the babies?" As April is checking Sylvie's vitals.

"Sure you and the babies are good anyway you can go home today anyway." April says

"What about Kelly?" Sylvie asks and just then will comes into the room.

"He can go home to , he's doing better than I thought and he can go home but you have to take it easy." Says will and adds "you'll need crutches for a few weeks tell the cast come of your leg and you lung we fixed , you ribs are still healing though so no leaning over cribs or anything. Other than that your fine."

"Okay great thank you." Kelly says

And sylvie adds "thanks for everything."

"No problem it's our job." Will says and gets Sylvie and Kelly to fill out the necessary paperwork for the twins and so they can go home.

April goes and gets Dawson upon Sylvie's request, to help Sylvie get dressed and to get the babies ready as Kelly is gone to get his crutches.

"Hey there girl." Dawson says as she comes in the room and she spots the twins.

"They are precious." Dawson coos as she walks over to them.

"Thank you, I think they are pretty great." Sylvie says and they both chuckle.

"Here let me help you get your clothes." Dawson says as she sees Sylvie struggle to get out of bed.

"Are you sure your alright?" Dawson asks concerned.

"Yea just stuff and sore." Sylvie rep which is perfectly normal after giving birth specially to twins.

"Okay as long as your sure your okay." Dawson says passing Sylvie her bag .

"I'm fine don't worry about me." Sylvie says smiling and getting dressed.

Dawson and Sylvie get everything ready for sylvie and Kelly to take the babies home. Dawson goes and gets the car seats to put the babies in them.

Once Kelly returns with his crutches they are ready and they go out to the waiting room showing off the babies.

"Everyone I'm very proud to introduce Hannah and Jayden." Kelly says and you can see what a proud dad he is.

"Wow they are precious." Cindy and Herman says coming over and looking at them.

"Congratulations " everyone says at one point or another.

Boden claps Kelly on the back and says "congratulations, I'm happy for you two.

By the way I got the paper work for your paternity leave as well as Sylvie's maternity leave." Boden says

And kelly nods and says "thanks chief I want to spend as much time with my family this first year especially if that's alright?" Kelly says and Boden nods and says "I can understand take as long as you both need your jobs will be there for you when your ready to come back.

Boden says and hugs Sylvie and Kelly and the couple goes and leaves the hospital.

Two months after they have the twins they have finally fell into a routine, Kelly has got his Cast off and his ribs are healed and he's doing a lot better.

Sylvie's memory is doing a lot better since the accident.

They are finally living their happily ever after.

Their anniversary is coming up and kelly has big plans for it.

Kelly can't believe so much has happened in a year.

He loves his family and he's so happy, he feels so blessed.

**(There will be more this isn't the end yet…)**


	16. Time to take a trip

Sylvie has just put Jayden down for a nap when Kelly comes into the living room with Hannah in his arms and sits beside Sylvie and says "our anniversary is this weekend." Sylvie looks up at him and smiles warmly and says "I know I'm so happy we it's been a year since we go married, it's been full of obstacles but we made it." Sylvie says kissing Kelly gently.

"I know me too. And that it has I was thinking we should go away for the weekend." Kelly says putting Hannah in her swing with fire trucks on the mobile and she coos at them.

"Oh that would be nice but what about the twins?" Sylvie asks looking concerned.

"Dawson and Casey can look after them and when they are on cm shift Cindy can watch them." Kelly explains taking Sylvie's hand

"Okay if they don't mind, where do you wanna go?" Asks Sylvie cuddling into Kelly watching their daughter coo at her swing.

"Pairs." Kelly says kissing Sylvie's hair.

"Really?" Sylvie asks excitedly looking up at kelly.

"Yea I figured we got married in Vegas we might as well keep the tradition of going away alive and go far away for our anniversary." Kelly explains.

"That's a good idea, I love it." Sylvie says happily.

"So I can buy the tickets for Thursday tell Monday?" Kelly asks and sylvie nods and says "I'll get on the phone with Dawson and Cindy." "Okay sounds good to me.

Sylvie calls Dawson first and when Dawson answers Sylvie says

"Hey how are you?"

Good how are you guys and those sweet babies of yours?" Dawson asks

Sylvie chuckles and says "we are all good, listen kelly wants to take me to pairs for our anniversary on Thursday tell Monday would you and Casey mind watching the twins and while your on shift I'm hoping Cindy will watch them?"

Dawson squeals with delight and reply's with "of course we will. We would live to."

"Okay great thank you." Sylvie says

Then they talk about what time to drop the twins off on Thursday and their schedules and stuff then they hang up and sylvie calls Cindy.

"Hello." Cindy answers

"Hi Cindy it's Sylvie severide." Sylvie says smiling at her name she loves saying it.

"Oh hi Sylvie how are you and kelly and those beautiful babies of yours?" Cindy asks

"We are all good, listen I was wondering if you would mind watching the twins Sunday, see Kelly is taking me to pairs for our anniversary and Dawson and Casey are watching the twins but they are on shift Sunday and I was wondering if you would mind watching them for me?" Sylvie asks

"Oh Sylvie I would be delighted to watch them!" Cindy replies and sylvie says "thank you that means so much to us both."

They talk about how Dawson and Casey with drop them off before their shift and their schedules and then they hang up

Sylvie goes and tells Kelly how they got baby sitters for the few days they will be gone and asks if he got the tickets. Kelly tells her how he booked the flights in first class and booked the hotel and everything is ready to go.

They start packing as today is Wednesday and they are leaving tomorrow.

They finish packing and feed the babies and bath them and get them ready for bed and they have supper and Kelly watches the black hawks game as Sylvie is looking at stuff to do in pairs.

"We have to go to the louvre museum." Sylvie says and kelly says "we will do what ever you want him." And he kisses her.

They head to bed around 10pm as they have to get up and be ready to leave their place by 8am..


	17. Pairs

It's 5am and Sylvie's getting the babies ready and feeding them. Kelly just got out of the shower and kisses sylvie and then each of the twins.

"You guys make me so happy." Kelly says

"I feel the same way I love the three of you so much!" Sylvie says happily .

"We love you too." Kelly replies and kisses Sylvie's hair.

They get dressed and finish packing and then they have breakfast.

By time they are done everything, it's time to drop the twins off at Dawson's and Casey's.

They get to their place and Dawson and Casey are thrilled to be watching Jayden and Hannah for a few days. Sylvie and Kelly goes over their schedule with Dawson and Casey and sylvie tells them that they still aren't sleeping through the night and they both say that's fine.

Finally Sylvie hugs and kisses the twins goodbye and says she loves them and Kelly does the same and Dawson and Casey tell them everything's going to be fine and have a good time and don't worry.

Kelly and sylvie leave and go to the airport they board their plane, once they are seated Sylvie snuggles into Kelly and says "I'm happy we are doing this." Smiling.

"I know me to, you deserve the world Sylvie and I'm going to try to give it to you." Kelly replies kissing Sylvie's hair.

"Thank you kelly that means a lot." Sylvie says smiling and resting her head on Kelly's shoulder.

"Are you happy Sylvie." Kelly asks, just wanting to make sure she's happy with her life.

"Of course how could I not be? I have an amazing husband that would do anything for me and our children and I have the best twins In The world. I'm very happy kelly." Sylvie says capturing Kelly's lips with hers and kissing him deeply.

"Good I'm glad and I'm happy to I love the three of you more than words can express you are my world Sylvie and so are Hannah and Jayden!" Kelly says rubbing his thumb over Sylvie's knuckles.

Sylvie kisses kelly and says "I know and that means the world to me."

They chat for awhile talking about what they are going to do when they land and talk about how much they miss the twins. Kelly reassures Sylvie that Dawson and Casey are capable of looking after the kids and sylvie nods and agrees.

"We should make Casey and Dawson their god parents." Kelly says .

"That's a great idea, I love it!" Sylvie says

They start talking about how much they miss work even though they love being home with the twins.

"Honestly I do miss it I just wish I didn't have to choose between my babies and work." Sylvie explains.

"I know I feel the same way, I've been thinking though if you want we can go back early and get a nannie." Kelly suggests.

"I don't know it have to be someone good with kids and someone good with doing nights." Sylvie says a little concerned but she kinda likes the idea

"Agreed, we could hold interviews when we get back." Kelly says, moving a piece of Sylvie's hair out of her face.

"We could." Sylvie says then adds "okay let's do it."

"Okay, I'll let Boden know we are coming back in a few weeks." Kelly says and sylvie smiles at him and they kiss.

They land and go to their hotel and the suite Kelly booked, is absolutely beautiful. It has a four poster bed and it over looks the Eiffel Tower and they have a balcony and a jacuzzi tub. Sylvie's absolutely in love.

"Kelly this is perfect." Sylvie says happily.

Kelly comes over and kisses her passionately and says "not as perfect as you are." She smiles and kisses him again.

She has finally found her prince and she's so happy. She loves this man more than she ever thought possible, he would do anything for her and she knows that and she would do anything for him to.


	18. Pairs x2

It's Saturday already and they have been having an amazing time so far.

They spent Friday touring the shops and cafes and they went to the louvre museum.

It's early Saturday morning and Kelly wakes up first and sylvie is snuggled into Kelly's side.

Kelly starts kissing her neck and and runs his hand over her body and she moans in her sleep.

He then slides his hand between her thighs and she wakes up and says "this is a pleasant way to wake up." And she kisses kelly, Kelly then rolls them over so he is hovering over Sylvie.

Kelly starts kissing his way down Sylvie's body to her thighs. He pays close attention to her breasts first then the trail continues. She's moaning and when he slides two fingers in her she calls out his name.

"Oh kelly." He smiles and the sound of his name and moves his fingers in and out faster as he traces circles on her clit.

"Baby I'm about to cum." Sylvie says writhing under his touch , "come for me baby." Kelly says and she comes undone.

He slides into her then and starts kissing her passionately.

His pace is fast and steady and it doesn't take long for them both to come undone together.

Kelly collapses on the bed beside Sylvie and says "that will never get old, being with you is amazing." Sylvie chuckles softly and breathlessly and says "I totally agree."

They go and get showered and get dressed and when they are ready to head out for breakfast when they open the door Kelly can see and smell smoke…

He sees people starting to evacuate and the alarm starts to go off.

"There's a fire." Kelly tells Sylvie

"Oh no, we should try to help" Sylvie replies and Kelly nods and grabs Sylvie's hand so they don't get separated.

"I agree let's go." Kelly says and leads Sylvie out of their room and down to the outside.

Luckily the stairs were clear and they could get out with out a problem.

Once they are outside he talks to the fire chief and luckily he speaks English.

"I'm a firefighter from chicago and my wife is a paramedic is there anything we can do to help?" Kelly asks and the chief says with a thick accent.

"Yes." And he points Sylvie into the direction of the ambos and where theirs victims and Kelly gets geared up.

"Be careful, this is your first fire since the accident." Sylvie says as she remembers the last fire Kelly was in.

"I will, you too. I love you Sylvie." Kelly says and runs into the building.

The fire isn't bad it was just a kitchen fire they got it out fast and everyone could go and get their stuff with in a few hours after the fire.

Luckily no one was hurt just smoke inhalation and minor burns to the kitchen staff.

Once Kelly and sylvie are to their new hotel they get ready and go to the Eiffel Tower on their way kelly says "I want to go back to work and I feel terrible for it but I miss it." Kelly says and then adds "I know we talked about it on the plane and agreed to go back but I didn't realize how much I wanted to go back until today and I'm sorry for that." He tells Sylvie as he holds her hand.

"I know I feel the same way, I feel bad for not wanting to be home with the twins but I love my job." Sylvie says as they reach the Eiffel Tower and start climbing up.

"I know but it doesn't make us bad parents, it just means we love what we do to" Kelly says And kisses Sylvie's hair as they are still climbing up the Eiffel Tower.

"I know. We will have to find a nannie once we are back." Sylvie says and just then they reach the top and it's absolutely breathtaking.

"I can't believe I'm in pairs at the top of the Eiffel Tower with the most amazing man alive." Sylvie says and kisses kelly "I'm one very lucky woman." Sylvie adds as they stare into each other's eyes.

"I think I'm the lucky one, your beautiful and amazing, you're a wonderful mom and wife and paramedic. I love you with all my heart Sylvie." Kelly says and kisses her deeply.

They spend some time at the top of the Eiffel Tower just taking in the view then they go get dinner and head back to the hotel.

It doesn't take them long to fall asleep from the days events.

The next two days go by in a blur and the next thing they know they are home.

They pick up the twins and Dawson and Casey tell them that they were little angels and they were very good babies.

Sylvie and Kelly visit for a few minutes and tell them that they want Dawson and Casey to be Hannah and Jaydens godparents and Dawson squeals with delight and says they would be honoured to.

Sylvie and Kelly tell Dawson and Casey how they are hiring a nannie and go back to work and they are happy to be having them back but they are concerned if it's to soon and Kelly tells them that they both realized with the hotel fire that they needed to be back at work. They understand and are happy for them and support them.


	19. Family

Sylvie and kelly have been back from Paris for a month, have told Boden that they are coming back to work as soon as they fine a nannie.

One morning Sylvie gets a surprise call from her mom.

She hasn't really talked to her mom much since the Harrison accident. Everyone in fowlerton still reeling from the events. Some on sylvies side, and most can't believe it.

Sylvie picks up the phone as she is feeding Hannah and kelly is snuggling with jay on the couch watching last nights hawks game.

"Hello." Sylvie says a little tense and Kelly looks over to her and mouths "who is it?" And Sylvie replies by mouthing back "my mom."

Kelly sighs knowing the tension there.

"Hello Sylvie, how are you?" Sylvie's mom Lauren Asks.

"Fine how are you?" Sylvie asks.

"Good listen, I was thinking why don't me and your father come down and visit you and see how everything is going?" Lauren Asks and sylvie sinks in her chair.

She hasn't told anyone back in fowlerton that she's married or has twins.

"Well mom, that sounds nice but my life has changed a lot since I last saw you almost a year and half ago." Sylvie says eyeing Kelly. Kelly knows she hasn't told anyone about him or the baby's but he also knows the reasons. She didn't want them to interfere.

"Even more reason for us to come and see you." Lauren says happily.

"Mom I'm married." Sylvie says sighing and Lauren gasps On the other end of the phone and sylvie can see Kelly smirk and she smiles at him fondly.

"Since when?" How, where, why wasn't I invited?" Lauren says sounding hurt.

"We eloped a year ago last month." Sylvie says sighing. Then adds "no one was there besides us." Lauren starts to say something and is interrupted by Hannah wailing.

Sylvie sighs and passes her to kelly and says "she needs to be burped." And he nods taking his daughter after putting jay in the swing.

"Is that a baby I hear" Lauren asks.

"Yes , you also have a granddaughter and grandson." Sylvie says sighing.

"Why haven't you told me any of this Sylvie?" Lauren Asks sounding very hurt.

"Because mom we didn't leave things off on the best of terms then I got married and I wasn't wanting you to interfere and then we got pregnant and then Harrison happened and kelly got hurt and I had the twins. My life has been a roller coaster but I wouldn't change one thing about it ." Sylvie pauses then adds "well I'd change the whole Harrison thing but other than that nothing else I would change."

Sylvie can hear her mom crying on the other end and she hears her say "I'm sorry you felt like you had to hide your life from us.." Lauren says and sylvies heart breaks. She didn't want to hurt her family she just needed to do this on her own.

"I'm sorry. But I would still love for you guys to come." Sylvie says smiling.

"Okay that be nice." Lauren says then adds "I'd love to meet my grandchildren. "

"I'd love for you and dad to meet them as well." Sylvie says happily

"Twins really though? What's their names?"

"Yes twins and their names are Jayden Kelly severide and Hannah Sylvie severide." Sylvie says proudly.

"Oh cute so why kelly for Jaydens middle name?" Lauren Asks

"Because that's his fathers name." Sylvie say happily.

"Oh and I'm guessing severide is your husbands last name?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so would it be okay for us to come this weekend?" Lauren Asks and sylvie pauses and says "we are having interviews for a nannie this weekend but other than that I think it's okay."

Kelly pipes up from where he's rocking Hannah and says "don't forget Katie is coming tomorrow to stay for a bit."

Shit Sylvie already forget that she's meeting Kelly's sister tomorrow for the first time.

"Do you mind if my parents come though." Sylvie asks holding her hand over the mouth piece of her phone.

"No not at all." Kelly says and sylvie nods and smiles at him and says "thanks"

Then returns back to her mom on the other end of the phone.

"It's fine Kelly's sister Katie will be here but other than that it should be fine." She says reassuringly, mostly to her self.

"Well that's fine with us. Guess we will see you Friday then!" Lauren says

And sylvie replies with "good see you then love you mom." And they both hang up.

"Well this should be fun." Sylvie says putting her head in her hands.

Kelly chuckles and says "so their coming Saturday?" And sylvie shakes her head and says "no Friday."

"Shit, Friday night is the CFD fireman's banquet." Kelly says and sylvie sighs.

"Well at least we will have a babysitter." She chuckles then she says "isn't your parents coming to that?" If memory serves her right Benny and Jennifer were coming for that and stopping in to see them and the twins.

"Shit yes."

"So we are having pretty much all our family here." Sylvie says laughing.

"Yep." Kelly says pausing as he puts Hannah down as she finally settled down and then adds "we will get through this, we have over come a lot. The in-laws shouldn't be to hard to face." Kelly says then remembers his fathers coming to and sighs.

"My parents are hurt I don't know how well they are going to behave and I don't want them to make your parents to think badly of me or my parents." Sylvie says and kelly starts laughing.

Sylvie looks puzzled at his out burst and he says "my parents are the definition of fucked up. They have no right to judge anyone." Kelly says kissing Sylvie's hair.

"Oh, I'm sure their not that bad." Sylvie says leaning into Kelly.

"Hunny my dad has had four wife's and he's back with my mom which was wife number one." Kelly says. He's pissed that his mom would go back to Benny after everything but hell, she's a grown woman. But she's his mom and he's the closest to her, he doesn't want her to get hurt again.

"Oh well okay." Sylvie says Kelly can see she's at a lost for words.

The next day, Sylvie is in the living room rocking jay as he had a hard night, when Kelly comes into the room from just changing Hannah when there's a knock on the door.

"That's probably Katie." Kelly tells Sylvie and heads to the door. Sylvie gets up and follows his jay still in her arms.

"Hey sis." Kelly says greeting Katie as she enters the condo.

"Hey there big brother." She says giving him a smile and she notices Hannah in his arms and squeals with delight.

"Shhh their sleeping." Kelly says smiling and the brown haired woman that Sylvie can see resembles a lot like Kelly.

"Sorry, oh my gracious, she's precious Kelly." Katie says leaning into Kelly and looking right at Hannah's little face.

The twins are six months already and sylvie can't believe how fast time has gone.

"Thank you, Katie this is my wife Sylvie and our son Jayden." Kelly says and adds "Sylvie this is my sister Katie." "His nice to meet you." Sylvie says smiling at Katie.

"Nice to meet you to, wow you guys make some cute babies." Katie says chuckling a little as she peers at jay.

"Well thank you." Sylvie says proudly.

"Come sit." Kelly says to his sister and they all head to the living area.

"Can I could her Kelly please?" Katie says smiling, and kelly nods passing Hannah to Katie.

"You are the most adorable little girl I've ever seen." Katie says in a sing song voice, making Kelly and sylvie chuckle.

Sylvie notices how happy kelly is to have Katie here, she loves seeing him like this.

"So sis what brings you back to Chicago?" Kelly Asks, as Sylvie sits beside him and snuggle sin close with jay in his swing now her arms finally get a break.

"I'm actually moving back." Katie says happily.

"What really?" Kelly says excitedly

"Yea, I'm currently looking for a job though," Katie says then pauses for a second and adds "speaking of jobs what are you two going to do when you go back to work?"

Katie asks them and Sylvie replies saying "we are looking for a nannie."

And Katie squeals a little quieter this time but still she squeals and says "you should consider me."

And a light bulb goes off in both Kelly and sylvies heads and they look at each other, as much to say why not?

"Well you would have to do nights while we are on shift." Kelly says

"That be fine." Katie says and Hannah starts to fuss and sylvie goes to get her and Katie waves her off and says "let me show you guys how good I'm with babies, she seems like she's hungry I'll feed her and let you to talk." Katie says.

Sylvie and kelly both nod. "Bottles in the fridge." Kelly says.

Katie nods and goes to the kitchen.

"It be perfect." Sylvie is the first to speak when Katie is out of earshot.

"True, are your sure you'd be okay with it?" Kelly Asks.

"Yea I'd rather family looking after them then strangers." Sylvie tells kelly and kelly nods his agreement.

"She could have one of the spare rooms to stay in for the nights she's here ." Sylvie says.

"Yea and it be nice to have her around again." Kelly says smiling

"So it's settled then?" Sylvie asks and kelly nods.

They kiss and Katie enters the room again with Hannah on her shoulder as she's burping her.

"We'd love for you to be the twins nannie." Kelly says happily.

"Thank you I won't let you guys down, I promise." Katie says smiling from ear to ear.

"So you'll have the guest room across from the twins for the nights you have to spend here, you can keep things in it for all intense purposes it's your room." Sylvie says smiling happily.

"Thank you that's very kind of you. " Katie says

"So could you start tomorrow?" Kelly Asks then adds "it's the fireman's banquet and we should probably go." Kelly says and sylvie nods her agreement.

"Sure."

"Thank you. Also Sylvie's parents are going to be here so they will be in the other guest room." Kelly says to Sylvie's surprise she didn't realize they were staying here, she squeezes Kelly's hand as in to say thank you and he smiles at her.

"Sure no problem." Katie says.

"I should go call Boden and tell him we will be back at work as of Sunday." Kelly says and sylvie nods in agreement.

Kelly goes and calls Boden.

"Chief Wallace Boden speaking. "

"Chief it's severide."

"Severide, how are you and sylvie and the twins doing?" Chief Asks happily.

"We're good, listen my sister Katie is moving back to Chicago and she's going to be the twins nannie so can we come back Sunday?" Kelly Asks

"Sure, are you guys going to the banquet tomorrow night?" Boden asks

"Yes we are." Kelly replies.

"Good, we'll see you then. Welcome back lieutenant." Boden says and kelly smiles

"Thanks Chief."


	20. The in laws

It's Friday and sylvie is busy cleaning the house from top to bottom before her parents arrive.

Kelly and Katie are setting with the twins playing with them while watching Sylvie clean frantically.

"Is she always like this?" Katie asks Kelly.

"No." Kelly says concerned and tells Katie to watch the twins for a second, she nods as he goes over to sylvie. "Hunny are you ok?" Kelly Asks stoping sylvie in her tracks and leans In and kisses her temple.

"My parents are coming." Is all Sylvie can manage to say.

"Yes, Baby, are you sure you want this?" Kelly Asks her and she nods.

"Yes, I'm just scared that's all." Sylvie says leaning into Kelly.

"It'll be okay, I'm right here by your side baby." Kelly says and kisses sylvie.

"Thank you kelly, I love you so much." Sylvie says, then adds "I'm going to go get changed, you guys got the twins for a few?"

"Yea, go relax for a few." Kelly says and kissed Sylvie's forehead.

Kelly goes back over to Katie and the twins, when Katie starts to ask "what's the deal with Sylvie's parents and her?"

Kelly sighs and says "they didn't want her to move to Chicago. They thought she should stay in fowlerton and marry her ex fiancé, the one that beat her up while she was pregnant." Kelly explaines then adds "they didn't think Sylvie could make it on her own."

Katie shakes her head in disbelief, then she says "that's horrible, I thought our parents were messed." Katie says then Hannah starts to cry.

"I got her." Katie says as Kelly reaches for his daughter.

A little while later while they are feeding the twins their baby food, their all giggling at the faces the babies are making at the peas that Kelly's trying to feed them. Kelly pipes up and says "I don't blame you darlings for not wanting to eat this stuff it smells horrible." Scrunching up his face, Katie and sylvie laugh at this.

Suddenly there's a knock on their door.

Sylvie sighs and says "that's probably my parents."

Kelly nods and squeezes her hand when she walks past them.

"Hi." Sylvie says as she opens the door.

"Hello sweetly." Lauren greats her daughter.

"Hi mom, dad." Sylvie says giving them each a hug.

"Hello princess how are you?" Scott, Sylvie's dad asks.

"Good, come on in." Sylvie says

They enter Sylvie's and Kelly's home, kelly comes over and stands by Sylvie's side, making Sylvie smile. Katie's watching the twins in the kitchen.

"Mom and dad this is my husband, kelly severide." Sylvie says proudly.

"Hi nice to meet you guys, you have raised a wonderful daughter." Kelly says making sylvie smile.

"Well thank you, you both have a lovely home here." Lauren says looking around.

"Thanks mom." Sylvie says then they all hear Jayden crying.

"I better go check on Katie and the twins." Kelly says kissing Sylvie's hair and walks off towards the kitchen.

"Who's Katie?" Scott Asks.

"Kelly's sister and our nannie." Sylvie says, gesturing for them to follow her into the kitchen.

"Oh why do you have a nannie?" Lauren Asks

"Me and kelly are going back to work on Sunday." Sylvie says smiling as they reach the twins and lauren gasps at the sight of her grandchildren.

"Why so soon?" Scott Asks as Lauren makes her way over to Katie where she's holding Hannah.

"May I?" Lauren Asks looking towards Sylvie, sylvie nods then returns her attention to her father knowing there's about to be an argument.

"Because, we need to get back to work, we miss it." Sylvie says frowning at her dad.

"What does Kelly do?" Scott Asks looking towards Kelly now.

"I'm the lieutenant of squad 3 at the same firehouse Sylvie works at." Kelly says proud of his tittle.

"So you risk your life for others to?" Scott says

"Yes," Kelly says but before he can say another word Sylvie steps in knowing where this is going.

"Yes we risk our lives for others, but we do what we hope someone else would do for our children." Sylvie says then sighs and takes a deep breath, and adds "we can't promise we are coming home everyday I've realized that, but we try our best, we love our children profoundly, but we also love what we do dad."

"But it's not safe, this is what me and your mother tried to get into your head before you left." Scott says.

"I know dad but life isn't about playing it safe, it's about taking risks and helping others." Sylvie says smiling

"Okay, so you would rather sacrifice your life with your children for someone else." Scott says, eyes squinted. Kelly can see this is going to escalate quickly.

"No dad, but I want to help others." Sylvie pauses for a beat and says "I know this is hard for you to understand but I love what I do and yes it's scary as hell some days watching the scenes unfold that we are involved in but this is the life we have chosen and I love every second of it." Sylvie says standing her ground .

Now Lauren cuts in and says "Scott that's enough." She glares at her husband.

"Fine." Scott says.

"Sylvie you have precious children." Lauren says happily.

"Thank you but their not all mine." Sylvie says going over to kelly and squeezes his hand as he bounces jay in the other arm, as jay starts to fuss.

"True enough." Lauren says smiling warmly at kelly.

Sylvie smiles at kelly the love in their gaze is evident.

"So how did you two meet?" Lauren Asks Causally.

"At the fire house." Sylvie says.

"Okay, where did you two get married?" Lauren Asks looking lovingly at Hannah.

"Vegas." Kelly says chuckling, remembering how his life was at the time and how that trip changed everything for him.

Scott scoffs at this and says "really?" Scott says with a frown then adds "classy."

Not only does kelly get angry with this but so does Sylvie.

"What's your problem dad?" She asks glaring at her father.

"You should have had a nice wedding," Scott says then sighs under Lauren's glare.

"I'm sorry for how I've been acting I'm just hurt you kept all this from us." Scott says

Then adds "but I'd love to be apart of your life now. Both of your life's" then he chuckles seeing jay and Hannah "I want to have something to do with my grandchildren to."

Sylvie sighs and goes over to her dad and hugs him.

"I'm sorry I did this the way I did but it was what was best for me at the time." Sylvie explaines, Scott nods and hugs his daughter back.

Katie looks at the time and says as she walks over to kelly to take jay from him, "it's time for these twos nap and for you and sylvie to start getting ready for the banquet, dad and Jenifer will soon be here." Katie reminds Kelly and sylvie.

"Yes I almost forgot." Kelly says sighing giving Katie jay.

"Yes, mom, dad we have a fireman's banquet to go to tonight, your more than welcome to stay here with Katie and get to know her and the twins or to go out and explore." Sylvie says to her parents

"Okay we'd love to spend sometime here if that's okay?" Lauren says

"Okay, I'd like for you guys to meet us at this bar that is own by a few of our fellow firefighters at 10 tonight, I'd like to introduce you to my work family if that's okay?" Sylvie Asks giving her mother the address to Molly's. "Sure." Lauren says.

"By the way you room is upstairs, I can show it to you." Sylvie says happily.

"We can get a hotel, darling." Scott says and sylvie shakes her head "no I want you guys here."

Bothe her parents smile and nod.

Sylvie shows her parents their room and

Lauren and Scott settle into their guest room while Kelly and sylvie go get ready for the banquet.

"How are you feeling now that your parents are actually here?" Kelly Asks Sylvie as he returns to their room from the en-suite.

"Better, I wish I hadn't hurt them the way I did but I needed time." Sylvie explaines

"I can understand that." Kelly says pulling on his dress pants.

Sylvie slips into her navy blue cocktail dress that goes to her mid thigh. It is off the shoulder and when she turns around to look at kelly, he loses his breath, by how gorgeous she looks.

"Sylvie," Kelly finally says, his eyes smouldering and he licks his lips.

"You look amazing baby." He adds and kisses her deeply.

"Thank you, your not half bad your self there lieutenant." Sylvie says with a smirk looking kelly up and down.

He's wearing a black suit with a navy tie that Sylvie picked out to match her dress.

There's a knock on the door interrupting them.

"Yes?" Kelly says sighing.

"Kelly dad and Jenifer are here." Katie says through the door and kelly sighs again a little deeper this time and says "we will be right there."

"Okay." Katie says and leaves them alone again.

"We should go out there." Sylvie says looking from Kelly's lips to his eyes and back again.

"Yea, it's time for you to meet my parents." Kelly says.

Sylvie nods and kelly leads them to the living room where everyone is watching the twins fondly.

"Kelly," Jenifer Kelly's mom says smiling when she sees her son.

"Hey mom, dad." Kelly greets them.

"Hey son." Benny says greeting his son.

"Mom and dad this is my wife Sylvie, and her parents Lauren and Scott brett." Kelly says then adds as he picks up Jayden and sylvie picks up Hannah, "these are your grandchildren, Hannah Sylvie severide and Jayden Kelly Severide." Kelly announces.

"Nice to meet you all," Jenifer says then reaches out for Jayden and Hannah's hands with each of hers and says "and you two are the most adorable babies I have ever meet, yes you are." In a sing song voice, Hannah and Jayden smiling and cooing at her.

"Their precious Kelly and sylvie." Jenifer says smiling. Kelly and sylvie smile at their children at this and say "we think so."

"They are," says Benny and then adds "can I hold one of them?"

"Sure dad, here's jay." Kelly says passing Jayden to Benny.

"Here Jenifer would you like to hold Hannah?" Sylvie Asks.

"I'd love to." Jenifer reply's.

An hour after chit chatting and cooing over the twins Sylvie, kelly, Benny and Jenifer head out for the banquet.


	21. The banquet

They all arrive at the banquet when they are greeted by Matt and gabby.

"Hey guys." Matt greats with a smile.

Gabby gives Sylvie a big hug and says "it's nice to see you partner!" Happily.

"Good to see you guys to I've missed being out with friends." Sylvie says and chuckles a little.

"How are those beautiful god babies of ours doing?" Asks gabby as she bounces slightly on the spot.

Sylvie and kelly laugh as kelly answers "they are great learning how to crawl at the moment!" He's beaming from talking about jay and Hannah!

"Awe, we will have to come visit soon!" Gabby says excitedly!

"Yes, and we will get Katie to bring them by the house so everyone can see them!" Sylvie says smiling from ear to ear, she can't wait to show off her babies!

The next few hours go on with chit chat about 51 and Hannah and Jayden and how everyone's excited to have kelly and sylvie back at the house!

Back at sylvie and kelly's place Lauren and Scott are helping Katie with the twins.

Lauren was passing the floor with Hannah while Katie was just finishing putting Jayden down.

"How long has Sylvie and kelly lived here?" Asked Lauren as Katie came back into sight.

"Since right before the Harrison accident."Katie explains .

"Oh." Lauren says.

Katie takes Hannah from Lauren and goes to put her down.

While Katie is putting Hannah down Scott starts talking to his wife.

"I guess Sylvie is actually happy." He says looking at all the pictures around the living area, his eyes landing on the recent family photo of kelly, Sylvie and the twins. Kelly's holding Jayden and sylvie is holding Hannah and you can see the pure love in that photo.

"Yea she seems it." Lauren says happily as she looks at the photo of kelly and sylvie in front of the Eiffel Tower.

"I just wish we could have been a part off all of this." Scott says sighing and taking his wife's hand.

Katie enters the room shortly after and starts tidying.

"So you're and kelly's father was a firefighter as well?" Asks Lauren nonchalantly.

"Yes then he moved to office of fire investigation. He was on squad 3 same as kelly."

Katie explains.

"Oh, so I guess it's in your family then." Lauren says smiling tight lipped.

"Yea kelly always knew he wanted to be a firefighter." Kelly said proud of her big brother.

"So have you ever looked after children before?" Lauren asked changing the subject abruptly.

"Yes my cousins, and neighbourhood kids, why?" Katie says nonchalantly.

"Oh, I was just wondering since your looking after my grandchildren." Lauren said smiling fondly at a picture of the twins a few days old.

"I'm great with kids and Hannah and Jayden are my niece and nephew, I love them dearly, I'm perfect for the job." Katie said confidentiality.

"I guess your right." Lauren says sighing and the. Adding "I'm just overwhelmed by everything, and I just want what's best for sylvie and my grand babies." Lauren explains.

"I can understand that but you need to know that everyone at the firehouse has Sylvie and the twins backs no matter what. Also you couldn't ask for more of a loyal and kinder man than Kelly Severide, I see the way he looks at sylvie and the twins he adores all three of them." Katie explains.

"Yea, I just scared after the whole Harrison thing." Lauren explains.

"You don't have to worry kelly's nothing like Harrison." Katie says then adds "you guys should be heading over to Molly's now to meet up with kelly and sylvie."

"Yes, your right. Scott lets get going." Lauren says and with that they are heading out of the house.

Kelly is standing by the bar getting a beer when his dad, Benny walks up to him.

"Hi son." Benny says clapping kelly on the back.

Kelly takes a swig if his beer, nods and says "hey dad"

"So you really moved fast with this woman." Benny exclaims.

"Sorta Yea," kelly says sighing knowing his dad is probably going to be a dick about the whole thing.

"Why? Weren't you happy?" Benny asks taking a swig if his own beer.

"No dad I wasn't, I was a mess after shay died and then Sylvie came into my life and everything just turned upside right for me." Kelly says pausing for a beat and then adding "I love Sylvie and my children more than life it self, I would do anything for the three of them, I wish you could just be happy for me for once."

"Son I'm glad your happy but are you truly happy?"

Benny asks and kelly answers without thinking.

"Yes."

"Good I'm glad." Benny says than adds "I hope you have something I never did, I hope she's your true love, I hope you can be the kind of man I never could be." Benny says

"Thanks dad that means a lot." Kelly says as he checks his watch.

"Well it's 9:30 and me and sylvie are going to Molly's, are you and mom gonna stop by?" Kelly Asks Benny.

"Nah, better get home, I'll see you around though." Benny says and leaves the bar as Sylvie comes up to kelly.

"Hey beautiful." Kelly says and kisses his wife.

"Hey, we should be getting to should be getting to Molly's ." Sylvie says kissing kelly back.

"Yea, are you ready?" Kelly Asks and sylvie nods.

They head out to Molly's.

They chat about how it was nice to see everyone again, and how it'll be nice to be back to work Sunday.

They arrive at Molly's and see Lauren and Scott waiting outside the bar for them. Kelly and sylvie walk up to her parents as kelly loosens his tie a bit.

"Hi mom and dad, you could have went in, you know? " Sylvie says hugging her parents.

"We wanted to wait for you." Scott tells his daughter.

"Okay well let's get out of the cold, shall we?" Kelly says holding the bar door open for all of them.

The bar erupts in cheers as Sylvie and kelly walk in.

"Well isn't it the new parents of 51, how are our honorary members of 51?" Herman's says loudly over the crowd to get everyone's attention.

"Their good, Katie's with them, Herman a smile everyone this is my parents Lauren and Scott Brett." Sylvie says proudly.

"Welcome, welcome first drink is on the house." Herman says than adds "you have raised a terrific daughter mr and mrs brett."

"Thank you, she seems happy with her new life here." Scott says patting his daughter on the back.

"Thanks dad." Sylvie says.

Everyone breaks into story's about brett and her time at 51, how it was a shock to all of them when her and kelly got married but they seem good for each other and no of them would have it any other way.

The 51 family tells Mr and Mrs brett how they will protect Sylvie kelly and those babies tell the end of time.

Everyone's laughing and having a good time, until kelly gets a phone call.

Kelly picks up smiling at his wife. "Hey Katie what's up?" Kelly Asks.

"Hannah has a tempture


End file.
